Wonder Why
by TophFan
Summary: When Mikan needs to leave for America to train her alices, how will her precious friends react, and what will she do during her two year stay? Jealousy and friendship, that is!
1. Chapter 1: I'm Leaving!

**In response to a dare by...(she didn't start using fanfiction yet) so...yeah!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N I didn't finish the manga, so I'll be going from mainly using the anime. There will be some manga-stuff in it, like Luna and Mikan's alices. **  
**P.S. Mikan is 10 right now!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm leaving?!**

_**"Don't cry because it's over; smile because it happened"**_

BAKA WAKE UP. BAKA WAKE UP.

Mikan groaned as Hotaru's alarm clock began ring and vibrate. She opened one eye and eyed the time sleepily.

It read 8:05 (**I have no idea when it starts, so I'll say it starts at 8:00).**

"Ahh!" Mikan screamed as she put on her uniform in lightning fast pace. She jumped down the stairs and went straight to class; she didn't even eat breakfast. _Oh no, Jinno-sensei is going to kill me_. She raced past the respective classes, towards the room that said "Class B". She slid open the door and ran inside the room.

"Sakura. Why are you late?" Jinno sensei demanded. A harsh, strict teacher whose alice was electricity, Jinno was quite a figure to behold. He hardly smiled, but he did have a huge phobia of haunted houses.

"Gomensai (sorry) Sensei!" Mikan apologized, before taking her seat. She glanced at Hotaru, who was staring impassively at the board. "Ohayo (hello) Hotaru!" She whispered quietly.

Hotaru didn't say anything; she still was aiming for the honors award to go back and visit her family. Therefore, her stoic expression remained as stoic as before; she didn't even acknowledge Mikan's presence.

Math class was as boring as ever. Other than Iinchou, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko, everybody else pretty much fell asleep. Mikan, especially, as she was particularly bad in arithmetics. Numbers just didn't have a place in her brain.

_Sakura Mikan-chan, please visit the principal's office. Sakura Mikan-chan, visit the principal's office._

All the eyes in the classroom, save Hotaru and Natsume, swiveled towards Mikan, who gulped nervously. She stood up timidly and walked towards the door. Her heart was thumping like a rabbit; what did she do wrong? She tried to walk as slow as possible to delay her time in reaching her inevitable 'punishment'.

The elementary school principal's door was gilded and decorated; it couldn't have looked out of place in a palace. Somehow, this delicate beauty made Mikan even more scared. _In. Out. In. Out_. _I'm ready!_ She smiled and pushed open the door.

oO0Oo

"Sakura Mikan-chan! Please sit down!" The child-principal greeted warmly. He gestured towards the chair beside the desk, which Mikan plopped herself down into. She was rigid from nervousness.

"You may be wondering, why are you here," The principal started, throwing an inquisitive glance at Mikan.

Mikan nodded slowly. She didn't trust herself to talk at _all_. If she did talk, it would end up like _Herphmerphdee_.

"Well, the truth is, you're not in trouble at all. I was just wondering; do you want your alice to be any stronger?" The principal asked kindly.

Mikan gulped. "Wh-what sort of question is that sensei (teacher)?" She asked nervously.

"I was thinking, maybe, you should go train your alice. Somewhere else, with no distractions," The bomb was planted. The ESP allowed himself the luxury of a smile; after she trains, she will be an excellent spy.

"Wh-what? What do you mean, somewhere else? Why can't I train here?" Mikan asked incredulously. She was having problems translating what the ESP said; Was she to go to somewhere else?

"Here, you have too many of your friends; they will distract you. I was thinking; how about the Alice Academy in America?" The principal suggested, afraid of Mikan's refusal. It really was the safest if Mikan were to go to America to train; interference from friends could be deadly.

"I...I..." Mikan was at loss for words. "How long will I be gone for?" She croaked; all the liquid in her mouth seemed to evaporate right then and there.

The principal thought for a moment. "At most two years, I should hope. You'll be back when you're twelve."

Mikan gaped at him. "Tw-twelve? Two years?" She couldn't believe her ears! Two years without her friends, without Howalon, without Hotaru..."

"Don't worry! It will be fun! I'm sure you'll make lots of friends there! With alices like yours, it is very dangerous for it to remain untrained," The principal persuaded gently. "You could end up hurting your friends; maybe even killing them."

Mikan closed her eyes. "I-I'll do it."

The ESP smiled. "Then you'll leave the day after tomorrow. Make sure to pack!"

oO0Oo

_No friends for two years. How am I supposed to survive?_

Mikan was so absorbed in her thoughts that she bumped right into the door of the classroom. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice. She slowly opened the door and walked into the classroom.

The class immediately knew that something happened. No matter if Mikan was angry or sad, her eyes had a certain shine in it. It was lively, and it could always make you smile. This time, when she walked in, her eyes were dull. They had no emotion within it. If that didn't tell you, you could tell by her movement. She was walking slowly and heavily, with none of that light skipping beat the old Mikan would have when she was walking.

"Mikan?" Anna asked fearfully when Mikan walked towards her seat.

Mikan didn't answer. She sat down in her seat and stared at the blackboard. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she thought of all the memories she had with everyone. All noise was canceled out, and nothing seemed to enter her mind. It was a vast emptiness, with only one message.

_I'm leaving_. And not only leaving, she was leaving tomorrow. As an added bonus, she was not supposed to tell her friends.

"Sakura?" Jinno's harsh voice jolted Mikan out of her ponderings. "Class is over."

"Huh?" Mikan looked around her; it was true. Everybody was gone. "H-hai (Y-yes)" She slowly stood up and walked towards the exit.

oO0Oo

"Hey, did you see Mikan today?"

"Yeah, she acting super weird after she came back from the principal."

"Did she get in trouble?"

"I wonder what she did..."

"She looked like she was a zombie..."

And the rumors spread. The one that reached the farthest was that Mikan was being possessed.

"Natsume, what do you think really happened?" Ruka asked worriedly. He, too, noticed Mikan's oddness after the visit to the principal. He scanned the cafeteria. "And she's not eating lunch too, it seems."

"Hn," Natsume grunted. "Why should I care?"

The truth was, Natsume cared quite a lot. The brunette, although annoying, was quite special to him. "Ruka, I'm leaving,"

"Eh? Where?" Ruka asked hurriedly.

"The sakura tree," Natsume replied simply. The sakura tree was his usual thinking place, and would often go there to sleep or to simply pass the time.

Ruka gave a suppressed smile. "I'll come with you," He offered.

"Hn," Natsume said, but Ruka knew that he agreed.

oO0Oo

"Ne, what was wrong with Mikan-chan today?" Nonoko asked nervously.

"She was acting odd," Anna said quietly.

"Maybe she got in trouble..." Iinchou suggested. "What did she do?"

"I'll find out from that Baka," Hotaru said emotionlessly. "And maybe earn money along the way." Her eyes lit up with money signs. The rest of the group sweatdropped.

"Say, Koko, did you read her mind when she came in?" Anna suddenly asked.

Koko flinched. "Uh...n-no...I couldn't." He said. Despite his stuttering, he was telling the truth. He couldn't read Mikan's mind; the nullifying alice seemed to be stronger than usual. _That only happens when she feels a strong emotion..._

Hotaru quickly took out her baka gun. "Tell me what you read," She threatened murderously.

Koko gulped. "Seriously! I didn't read anything!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

And that's what you get for being in the way of a certain angry and frustrated blackmailer.

oO0Oo

Mikan was in her room. She hardly knew what to pack. There wasn't much to pack anyways. The only thing she thought that was worthwhile to bring was the memory book of her and Hotaru. She hugged the book tightly to her chest as a tear ran along her face.

_No use crying now, Mikan. Cheer up!_ She told herself as she rubbed away the tear. She lay down on her bed and her eyelids began to droop...

oO0Oo

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Anna whispered nervously. They were all positioned outside of Mikan's room. Hotaru was in the middle, holding her ever-so-famous baka gun.

"There is nothing wrong in what we are doing," Hotaru said to Iinchou, Anna, and Nonoko. She slowly opened the door to the bedroom and walked in the room. She glanced around, noticing that Mikan was fast asleep. Giving beckoning glances toward the rest of the 'group', she picked up the small book that Mikan was holding. She, Hotaru, almost gasped. It was her and Mikan's memory book. Anna and Nonoko smiled at the pictures, while Hotaru and Iinchou continued to 'look around' for any other funny business.

After nearly thirty minutes of prowling and searching, they deemed everything as 'working' and that Mikan probably just had a bad time at the principal's. Hotaru returned the memory book to Mikan's sleeping form, and quietly left the room with the rest of the gang.

oO0Oo

Mikan didn't sleep at all during the night. She woke up from her slumber at around 2:00 AM, and was in no mood to continue sleeping. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'm leaving_. She hugged her pillow and stared at the ceiling for a very long time.

oO0Oo

Yuu smiled as he entered the classroom. He looked around, making sure that he was the first one to arrive in the classroom. That notion was dispelled, when he saw...

"Mikan?" He asked fearfully. Sure enough, Mikan Sakura was there, sleeping peacefully at her seat. He walked over quickly and prodded her elbow. "Mikan! Wake up!"

"I don't want to go yet.." Mikan grumbled in her sleep.

"Go? Go where? Are you okay Mikan-chan?" Iinchou pressed; he was quite worried for his friend.

"Alice Academy...huh? Iinchou?" Mikan shot awake, her eyes puffy and red, like she had been crying.

"Mikan-chan! Are you alright? Everybody's been so worried about you!" Iinchou said worryingly.

Mikan faked a smile. "What! I'm fine! I just felt a bit sick yesterday, that's all."

"Mikan," Hotaru's voice found its way into the conversation. "You were very odd yesterday. What happened." It wasn't even a question. It was a statement.

Mikan smiled. "I was a bit sick. But I'm a lot better now, see!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan was thrown against the wall with a frightening _thud_. "Itai (owch, it hurts)!" She wailed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Mikan-chan are you alright?" Iinchou asked, holding out his hand to help her get back on her feet.

"You baka (dummy, idiot). What happened to you?" Hotaru demanded, walking threateningly towards Mikan.

"Ohayo everybody!" Nonoko and Anna just walked in, looking very tired. "Mikan-Chan!"

"Ohayo Nonoko! Ohayo Anna!" Mikan greeted cheerfully.

"Ne, Mikan, are you feeling better today?" They asked at the same time.

Mikan nodded, although a growing feeling of guilt was stabbing her heart. "I'm much better today."

Slowly, the rest of the class came in. They were shocked that Mikan arrived before them, and were relieved that she was back to her normal self. She was probably sick yesterday, they concluded. Finally, Natsume and Ruka entered the classroom.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon! Ohayo Natsume!" Mikan greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayo Sakura-san," Ruka said politely, while Natsume ignored her completely.

"Natsume, you're so despicable!" Mikan complained, giving a fake pout. The rest of the class laughed.

"Ohayo my lovely students!" Narumi sensei called out as he walked, no, skipped into the classroom. "We'll be having a new student today!"

"Yay! Another person!" Mikan celebrated, although deep down, she knew that the class would stay the same size. After all, she was leaving tomorrow.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Nonoko asked curiously.

"She's a girl," Koko answered for Narumi.

"Well, no point delaying. You may come in Koizumi-chan!" Narumi said in his usual sing-song voice.

A small, frail-looking girl with strawberry blond hair walked in. She looked shy and sick, and was looking like she was low on nutrition. "Ohayo everybody. I'm-" She introduced, but started coughing like there was no tomorrow. After her bout of coughing subsided, she continued- "I'm a two star **(I really have no idea what her star-ranking is)**, and I have-" She was interrupted, not by her coughing, but by Hotaru.

"I'm already sick of you. Sit down before I blast your head off," Hotaru said emotionlessly. Her baka bazooka was pointed at Luna threateningly.

The rest of the class sweatdropped. Narumi chuckled nervously. "Well, Koizumi-chan, choose your partner. Study period!" And he just waltzed out of the room. _What_ a responsible teacher.

"Ohayo! I'm Yuu Tobita, the class representative. Let's choo-" He was about to say "Let's choose a partner for you", but Luna seemed to have already made up her mind.

"Can I be his partner?" She pointed delicately at Natsume. He currently had a manga on his face; however, his ears did perk up at the mention of his name.

"Er...the problem is...he's already taken," Yuu said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. He glanced at Mikan, who smiled widely.

"Hey! It's no problem. She can be his partner!" Mikan said happily. _Only because I'm leaving tomorrow_.  
"What? Are you crazy Mikan?" Sumire shouted. "You can't just switch partners! I would love to be partners with Natsume-kun myself, and I still resent you, but you are _not_ letting that strawberry freak near him!"

"No, no, I'm fine with it. Here Koizumi-san. You can have my seat!" Mikan picked up her bag and moved to the seat next to Iinchou.

"Wh-what's happening?" Ruka asked Natsume, who was positively fuming. _Why do I have a feeling that Sakura-san is hiding something...?_

"Oy. New girl. I don't want to be your partner," Natsume said, sliding his manga off of his face. "You look disgusting."

Luna looked affronted, while the rest of the class tried to hide a snicker. "O-okay. I'll just make do wi-" She suddenly broke out in a bout of fake coughing.

Mikan immediately stood up from where she was standing. "Natsume! Don't be so mean! Be this girl's partner! Can't you see she's weak?"

_What the heck is this girl thinking? Such a weirdo_, Luna thought to herself.

"What the heck is this girl thinking? Such a weirdo," Koko said with a loud grin.

Ruka frowned. This new girl was going to be a tough nut to crack. "Look, since Natsume doesn't want to be your partner, why don't you choose someone else?" He suggested.

Luna sighed. She looked around the room, and immediately decided on someone. _That annoying amethyst-eyed girl is going to pay_. "Fine. I'll be partners with her," She said, pointing at Hotaru.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Luna collapsed against the wall, a lump starting to form on her head.

Hotaru turned around, utterly confused. "Did I hit someone?"

Yuu sighed. "You know what? Natsume, just be her partner."

Natsume sighed. "Fine, as long as she doesn't touch me."

"That gun really hurts," Luna complained, her voice muffled.

* * *

**Omg that was a bad chapter (-_-). I will DEFINITELY fix it someday! Like...I have a bit of a writer's block. Not that I can't write anything; but the description and everything just leaves my mind. ...Please review, favorite, follow...I need some inspiration! Thank you, unnamed friend, for your _kind dare_.  
**

**Sarcasm. That was sarcasm. **


	2. Chapter 2: Bye Everybody

**Eh...no reviews...well, I kinda want to keep writing this so whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bye Everybody**

_**"Those who mind don't matter; and those who matter don't mind"**_

"Ne, Hotaru, can you please come with me to Central Town today? I...it's special," Mikan pleaded to her best friend, who was tinkering with an invention.

"Why is it special?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly.

"It's just...that...please come with me!" Mikan suddenly got up and was about to leave, before Hotaru used her crab claws and grabbed her.

"Baka. Tell me why it's special and I'll go with you," Hotaru said, narrowing her eyes.

"It's just that I probably won't be going to central town for a very long time!" Mikan screamed; her secret was out. _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. _

Hotaru's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?" She asked calmly, although she had a feeling that this was something very bad. _Is Mikan leaving the academy? That's impossible. She doesn't have the a childhood alice. Even if she did have one...she's not an adult yet, so her alice couldn't be disappearing._

"I'm...transferring..." Mikan whispered; thank goodness they were in Hotaru's laboratory, or else everybody would have been all over her now. She barely even said the word 'transferring', hoping Hotaru wouldn't catch that word.

Hotaru blinked in surprise; she wanted to hug Mikan, and to tell her not to go. But this is Hotaru Imai we're talking about; the cold, emotionless blackmailer genius. "When?" She asked coldly. She didn't trust herself to talk much right now; she had a reputation to keep up.

"T-tomorrow. I'm coming back in two years, you know?" Mikan said, trying to cheer Hotaru up. As she fake smiled, she had an annoying and nagging feeling that she was trying to cheer _herself_up.

Hotaru turned around to look out the window. "Are you going to tell anyone else?" She asked simply.

Mikan tilted her head. "I'm going to visit You-chan, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, and Narumi-sensei later," She answered sadly.

"What about Hyuuga and Nogi? Are you going to tell them?" Hotaru asked flatly.

"Maybe..." Mikan mused. "But I don't think they would care. Now, Hotaru, can you come with me to Central Town?" She pleaded again, her past troubles forgotten.

Hotaru gave one of her rare, sweet smiles that only Mikan could ever see. "I don't see why not, baka."

_They would care more than you could ever imagine_.

oO0Oo

At Central Town, Mikan ogled and gaped at the different booths and their respective products. She, of course, bought some Howalon and gratefully shared it with Hotaru. _This is probably the last time I'm going to taste Howalon in a long time_, Mikan thought.

"Why are you transferring? And where are you transferring?" Hotaru asked out of the blue as she grabbed one of the deliciously sweet balls of cotton candy.

"Something about my alices...and...Alice Academy in America," Mikan answered; she didn't want to elaborate and ruin her mood that was created by eating Howalon's with her best friend.

Hotaru nodded. "After this, I have some presents to give you." She said quietly.

"Honto ni (really)? Thank you Hotaru! You really are the best!" Mikan exclaimed loudly, hugging her best friend tightly.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Don't think you can hug me all you want just because you're leaving tomorrow," Hotaru said coldly after shooting Mikan with her baka gun. Seriously, how did that girl bring it with her everywhere?

"Hotaru, you're so mean, but you're so nice at the same time," Mikan complained with a small pout.

"Mikan, it's three 'o' clock now. Let's go. Don't you have to say some goodbyes?" Hotaru asked quietly. She stood up and walked away slowly.

"Wait for me Hotaru!" Mikan shouted and ran to catch up with her best friend.

oO0Oo

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan screamed happily and launched herself at her senior, the notorious trouble maker and shadow-manipulator, Tsubasa Andou.

"Why so clingy?" Tsubasa greeted, patting her back.

"I came to say goodbye," Mikan said in a muffled voice. "I'm going to miss you and Misaki-senpai so much!"

"Huh? Goodbye? You're leaving?" Tsubasa said alarmingly.

"She's transferring to the Alice Academy in America," Hotaru answered for Mikan.

"What? Why America?" Tsubasa asked curiously.

"I have to train my alices," Mikan answered sadly, still hugging the shadow-manipulator. "I'm coming back in two years. Don't you dare forget about me!" She said with a lingering smile on her face.

"Ha! How could I forget such an adorable kouhai (Junior)?" Tsubasa joked. "Of course I won't forget about you."

Mikan smiled one of her brilliant smiles. Hotaru couldn't stand it any more. "Come on baka. Next." She grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her away.

"Bye Tsubasa-senpai! See you in two years!" Mikan yelled as Hotaru pulled her towards the elementary school.

oO0Oo

"Why are you here?" Youichi said dangerously as Hotaru and Mikan walked towards him. He was reading a book on alice history, and was rather immersed into it until Tangerine and the Ice Queen came along.

"You-chan, you're so mean!" Mikan pouted as she smiled. "You really shouldn't hang around Natsume so much."

"I can hang around anyone I like, tangerine," He retorted. "You never answered my question; why are you here?"

Hotaru pointed her baka gun at him. "Don't take that tone with her spirit boy. She's leaving tomorrow and she's saying goodbye. If you keep this attitude up I'll personally make sure you never see your precious senpai anymore."

"Tch," Youichi said, annoyed. "What do you mean, she's leaving tomorrow?" He asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"I'm leaving for America," Mikan answered with a nostalgic smile. "I'm coming back in two years. I just came to say goodbye."

Youichi's eyes widened. _He meant enough to her to be paid a special goodbye?_ "Who did you tell this to?" He asked quietly.

"So far, only Hotaru and Tsubasa-senpai. I'm finding Misaki-senpai next, and then otou-san, I mean, Narumi-sensei." Mikan said cheerfully. "Bye You-chan! I'll bring you some American howalons!"

She skipped away with Hotaru closely behind her, to find Misaki-senpai.

"Onee-chan," Youichi said softly.

oO0Oo

"Mikan! What are you doing here?" Misaki asked as Mikan hugged her. "Hello Imai-san," She greeted politely, nodding at Hotaru. Hotaru nodded her greeting back. "Nice to meet you too," She said stoically.

"Misaki-senpai, I came to say goodbye," Mikan said sadly. "I'm really going to miss you!"

"Goodbye? Where are you going?" Misaki asked as she hugged her kouhai. "I never thought you had a childhood alice."

"She doesn't," Hotaru answered. "She's transferring to the Alice Academy in America for a while, to train her alices. She's coming back in two years."

Misaki gasped. "Wh-when did you decide this?" She asked, utterly surprised.

"The principal said that America was the best place to train dangerous alices, so I'm going there."

"I'll miss you," Misaki Harada said sadly.

"Don't you dare forget about me!" Mikan joked, and released Misaki. "See you in two years!"

oO0Oo

"Hey, Mikan. Why are you so cheerful today? Yesterday you looked like a zombie," Hotaru asked curiously.

Mikan smiled. "My Jii-chan (grandpa) used to tell me that it's no use thinking about what happened. He said to focus on what's _going_ to happen, and always smile at the future. So, I'm smiling at the opportunity to go to a foreign land and to meet new people!" She said.

Hotaru stopped. "That was the most profound thing I have ever heard you say."

"What does profound mean?" Mikan asked innocently.

BAKA!

"You're still an idiot, huh." Hotaru said with a smile.

oO0Oo

"Hey, Natsume, are you sure stalking Mikan is a good idea?" Ruka asked nervously as the traipsed around the bushes, following Mikan and her friend Hotaru. They really just saw her now, and decided to 'tag' along with them. "You just ditched your partner."

"Of course it is. Polka-dots has been acting weird. Yesterday she was like a zombie. My partner is a hag," Natsume answered, narrowing his eyes. "I wonder what they're talking about..." He muttered.

"Probably girl stuff like sleepovers or clothes," Ruka said, patting his bunny.

Natsume flicked Ruka's head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Ruka complained, rubbing his head.

"Does Imai look like a girl who talks about sleepovers and clothes?" Natsume growled in frustration. "It looks like their talking about something important." He grabbed Ruka's hand and pulled them behind a tree. "Imai almost saw us," He said before Ruka could ask him.

Ruka shivered. Mikan's cold-hearted best friend was a total abomination; a money making robot. She happened to be his worst phobia. Imaiphobia, in a sense. It was not surprising; the Ice Queen took great pleasure in indiscreet bullying and blackmailing, and Ruka Nogi was one of her favorite subjects because he tended to be embarrassed quickly.

"They're going near the teacher facilities..." Natsume muttered, as he eyed them entering the building. He deftly slipped out of his cover with Ruka and waited for them to be really in the building before entering it himself with this best friend.

"Natsume, are you sure about this?" Ruka asked again, looking around for any teachers. He patted his bunny, who was shivering from anxiety.

Natsume didn't answer.

"Otou-san!" He heard a girl scream. His ears perked up and nudged Ruka to be silent.

"Mikan-chan!" The teacher said happily. He heard a symphony of giggles before a loud bang interrupted all of it.

Natsume couldn't hear everything, but he assumed it was Imai talking. Something like "Here...say...listen..."

"Hey, Ruka, did you hear them?" Natsume asked Ruka, who shook his head. "I don't have the hearing alice," Ruka defended.

"May I ask what you two are doing here?"

oO0Oo

"Otou-san (dad)!" Mikan squealed and hugged Narumi-sensei, her beloved teacher.

"Mikan-chan!" He greeted and started tickling her. Mikan giggled and laughed. "S-stop it!"

BAKA!

"Mikan came here to say something so listen," Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Eh...about that..." Mikan said, pointing her two index fingers at each other so they would touch. "I'm transferring, sensei."

"Eh? Where to, Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked quickly.

"Alice Academy in America," Mikan said sadly. "I'll miss you otou-san!"

"Of course. I'll miss you too," Narumi said sadly.

"I-I'm afraid," Mikan confessed, and both Hotaru's and Narumi's eyes widened.

"Why?" Narumi asked.

"I don't want to leave my friends here. And when I get to America, I'll have friends there too. I don't want to leave them after I become friends with them!" She explained.

Narumi patted her head and kneeled down on the ground to be at the same level as her. "Mikan-chan. Your friends will always be with you. When you leave us, do you really think you're gone? Because you'll always be with us," Narumi said wisely, and touched Mikan's heart, "in here."

Mikan's eyes widened and she smiled widely. "Thank you, otousan. See you in two years!"  
She got up and bowed. "I'll miss you!" And with that, she left with her best friend.

oO0Oo

"Mikan, these are your presents," Hotaru said as she rummaged around her desk. She gave Mikan this and odd panda sticker.

"What's this?" Mikan asked curiously as she peered at the sticker.

"Invention 0122, the panda sticker. It translates all dialects into a native language and you can speak any language you desire."

Mikan gasped. "Thank you so much Hotaru!" She exclaimed. She gave her best friend a quick hug and peeled of the sticker. "Hm, where should I put this?" She asked to herself.

"It works best if it's near the head. How about on your earlobe? You can take it off anytime you want," Hotaru suggested.

Mikan grinned and stuck the sticker on her ear. "Wow! This is so cool!" She said happily. She touched the sticker. "Hello Hotaru! I'm speaking english now!" She cried in english.

Hotaru turned around and picked up another odd contraption. It looked like frog head but the bottom half of the face (from the nose to the mouth) was a screen. The eyes were camera's, and the ears where microphones.

"Invention 0123, the frog camera. You can call anyone from anywhere with this; no wi-fi needed."  
Hotaru explained as she went into her brilliant explanation.

"So I can call you anytime I want?" Mikan asked excitedly. She could talk to any of her friends at any time she wanted!

"Not during class, baka," Hotaru replied. Her fingers curled around another invention; the fly-spy. Of course, she wasn't going to tell Mikan. This fly would follow Mikan everywhere, and it is solar-powered.

With the fly-spy in hand, she gave Mikan a short, quick hug; plenty of time to stick the fly on her back. Once Mikan is gone, she will activate it and know what she is doing anytime the Ice Queen wanted. The fly was connected to Hotaru's 'watch', which is actually just a video-projector.

Mikan gasped. This was the _very_ first time in their long friendship Hotaru had ever initiated a hug. Mikan, being the naive girl she was, didn't suspect a deeper intention, of course.

oO0Oo

"Thanks Hotaru," Mikan said sadly. After she said goodbye to everybody (she didn't say goodbye to anybody in her class; it would have been too painful, so she left the job of telling everybody else to Hotaru). It was night time now, and Mikan would have to wake up extremely early in the morning. That's why Hotaru was sleeping over for the night, one, to spend one last night before her friend leaves, but another reason was to wake Mikan up.

Hotaru didn't say anything and pulled the blanket over her head. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

Mikan, on the other hand, took around one hour before drifting off to a deep slumber. She was feeling a mixture of excitement and dread with a healthy dose of guilt.

_"__I'm so sorry...Ruka, Natsume, Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou, Koko, Permy. Good luck being Natsume's partner...Luna Koizumi."_

* * *

**If you check my profile, you will see I don't **_**really**_ **write romance's, so romance isn't going to be the main thing in this story. I mean like, sure Natsume and Ruka are going to like her, but I won't really have the point of the story fighting over her or something like that (-_-). And...plz review, favorite, follow!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: America!

**Thanks to the...one person that reviewed. Well, I'm in a writing spree but please do review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Recap:**

**Mikan went to say all her goodbyes, and is leaving the next day. Hotaru is staying in her room right now, and Mikan left all the telling to the class to Hotaru. **

* * *

**Chapter three: That's America!**

_**"Be yourself; everybody else is already taken"**_

"Mikan, it's time for you to go," Hotaru whispered as she nudged her best friend. She was sleeping over at Mikan's dorm and was shaking Mikan to wake up.

"Hm...what?" Mikan suddenly shot up with an alarmed look on her face. "I'm leaving today!" She screamed and stood up with a start. "Oh gosh...let's see..I'll just wear my uniform. Um...stuff's packed...go to meet principal in the main green..." She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair, while Hotaru just stared at her blankly.

"Bye Hotaru! I'm going to leave now!" Mikan cried as she opened the door.

BAKA!

Mikan groaned from the impact; her skull did get thicker, getting hit by this ingenious invention nearly every day.

"Don't you dare leave without giving me a proper goodbye," Hotaru threatened, before giving Mikan a small hug. "I'll miss you, baka."

Mikan stifled a cry and a hot tear ran along her face. "I'm going to miss you too, Hotaru. You'll always be my best friend, even if I'm not yours," She said, her voice muffled.

Hotaru glared at her. "Don't go around saying things like that. Now, let's go."

Mikan smiled and grabbed her small backpack, and with that, she sauntered out of the door with a determined look on her face.

_I'm going to come back with my alices trained and make Hotaru proud_.

It was a promise.

oO0Oo

The limousine drove out of the gate, making as little sound as possible. Persona was sitting opposite of Mikan, looking at her with an inscrutable expression.

"Sakura-san. I forgot. The high-school principal wants you to have some gifts," Persona said stiffly. He took out a small box and handed it to the nervous girl.

"H-high school principal? But I don't know him!" Mikan said tentatively as she accepted the box. Now that she looked at it, it looked like it was a valuable artifact. She made a move to open it, but Persona stopped her.

"He said only to open it in times of need," Persona warned and the rest of the drive was spent in increasingly awkward silence.

oO0Oo

"Ohayo my lovely students!" Narumi sensei greeted cheerfully as he did a small twirl coming into the classroom.

"Are you straight?" Luna asked boldly as he walked, no, danced in.

The rest of the class sweatdropped. "Koizumi-san, that's not something you just say..." Yuu said, his face a brilliant red.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Goody-two-shoes," Luna apologized sarcastically.

BAKA!

Luna was thrown against the wall again with a sickening _crunch_.

"What the heck are you doing _Imai?_" Luna growled as she stood up. "Natsume! This is girl is mean!"

"The gun automatically shoots idiots," Hotaru answered; she didn't even bother turning around to look at the blond girl.

"Natsume! Do something about her!" Luna complained.

"Alright! Everybody's here! Let's start!" Narumi said nervously.

Nonoko raised her hand. "Not everybody is here yet. Mikan-chan isn't present!" She said, pointing out Narumi's mistake.

A wave of sadness passed of Narumi's face, but he quickly recovered. Natsume noticed this, and narrowed his eyes. _What the heck is happening to that girl?_  
"Heh..about that...Mikan...she...uh..." Narumi was trying to find a way of telling this without him dying instantly.

"She left," Hotaru blurted out.

oO0Oo

The uproar was immediate.

"She, WHAT?!"

"No way!"

"I never knew she had a childhood alice!"

"M-mikan-chan," Nonoko stuttered, not believing her ears. "She left? Why?"

Narumi sighed. "She transferred to the Alice Academy in America to train her alices," He answered, casting a pleading gaze to Hotaru Imai.

"How come she didn't tell any of us?" Anna asked nervously. _Did Mikan not like her?_

"Because she cares about you guys too much. Because she doesn't want to hurt you guys, and end up hurting herself," Koko answered for Hotaru. "I read Imai-san's mind," He admitted.

"S-Sakura left..." Ruka said sadly. "When is she coming back? That is, if she is coming back.." He asked; it was terribly bad luck that Mikan Sakura would have to leave _now_, just before the Alice Festival. **(A.N. Yeah, the time in this story is a bit warped. She already knows she has these alices by then...sorry...)**

"In two years..." Narumi answered.

None of their reactions were comparably the Natsume's reaction. He immediately stood up and pushed Luna aside with a big '_oof"_.

"Natsume! What are you thinking?" Luna complained as she stood up.

"Naru...Where is she?" He yelled, shaking. So _this_ is what they were doing the other day; saying goodbye to everybody! He couldn't believe that Mikan never bothered to tell him.

"Natsume-kun, she's already gone. I believe she's at the airport already..." He answered, unable to look at his student's eyes.

"Darn it!" Natsume cursed and left the classroom, leaving a flabbergasted Narumi with equally flabbergasted alice students.

oO0Oo

"Welcome aboard the alice airplane. We will be going higher and faster than commercial jets, so we will be arriving in five hours. Enjoy your flight."

Mikan closed her eyes, hoping for some shut-eye. _Hotaru probably told everyone by now_, she thought, before her conscience started to drift and found herself dreaming.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered to herself.

oO0Oo

How the heck did she leave? When did she leave? Natsume was nearly bursting with questions as he stalked angrily towards the sakura tree. _And why the heck did she not tell me?!_  
Did he really mean nothing to her? He kicked the trunk in frustration and sat down on the ground with a frustrated sigh.

_Do I really mean nothing to her?_

oO0Oo

Mikan awoke from her slumber naturally, without any alarm clocks or nudges. She was still on the airplane, but five hours is almost up, and the plane should be landing any moment now. She smiled at the prospect of making new friends; Narumi sensei's words stuck inside her.

_Mikan-chan. Your friends will always be with you. When you leave us, do you really think you're gone? Because you'll always be with us. In here."_

Mikan touched her heart and closed her eyes. "I'm going to do my best, otou-san."

"We will be landing soon. Please fasten your seatbelts," The flight attendant announced.

Mikan pushed a button and her reclined chair pulled back into normal and upright position. She was arriving in America! The Alice Academy there was probably really different. She touched the panda sticker that Hotaru gave her and smiled. _When I get back, you're the first one I'm talking to, Hotaru_.

Bam!

The wheels touched the ground of the runaway and Mikan jolted in excitement. As the plane rolled to a stop, Mikan unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her bag. After bidding the attendant a silent 'thank you', she stepped down the stairs of the currently immobile airplane and walked inside the airport.

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" A tall man clad in a black suit asked when she entered the airport.

Mikan stared at him blankly, before remembering the sticker. She touched it and smiled. "Sorry, can you repeat that? I was blacking out.." She apologized in english.

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" The man repeated.

Mikan smiled. "Yes, I am."

The man used his alice, the mind-reading alice, and checked that the information was indeed real. "Follow me," He said beckoning her to follow him.

Mikan shrugged and followed him. Little did she know that...

oO0Oo

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

She's arrived in America, Hotaru thought wryly. She took out her watch and tapped the screen; it then produced a holographic image that was connected to the spy-fly on the other side of the world. It showed Mikan, stepping of the airplane. And then she met a tall, black-clad man and followed him. Hotaru narrowed her eyes. That man looks very suspicious.

The man led her towards a black limousine with darkened with windows. He opened the door and with a courteous hand gesture, invited the stupid girl to go inside.

_Mikan no baka, don't you dare go in there!_

oO0Oo

Mikan smiled at the stranger as she made a move to enter the limousine.

_Zap! _

The man convulsed and shuddered as astronomical amounts of electrons entered his body, shutting off all of his nervous systems. Within a second, he was dead; his brain was totally fried.

"Uh...mister...are you alright?" Mikan asked, worried.

The man collapsed to the floor, all signs of life gone.

"Mister! This isn't funny!" Mikan protested as she touched his freezing cold face.

She looked up and saw a boy around her age. He had spiky white hair that wasn't very sharp, but it was spiky nevertheless. He had brilliant blue eyes, and pale white skin. He wore a long-sleeved turtleneck, and baggy shorts.. He had a sense of laid-backness. The position he was in, with his hands tucked into his pockets reminded Mikan of Natsume. However, his sapphire blue eyes, unlike Natsume's eyes which were sparkling with dangerous enmity, were filled with mischief and playfulness. He had a mixture of a smile and a smirk on his face, which made him even more interesting.

"Hey," He greeted, waving his hand at Mikan.

**Ok. In case the description wasn't a dead giveaway, I based the new OC on Killua Zoldyck, in Hunter x Hunter. You can search him up if you want. **  
**I'm going to start some editing with this chapter: It was short, sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4: Alice Academy of America!

**This is probably the last daily update...since school is starting, and FSA's...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own Killua Zoldyck**

**Recap: Mikan finally arrived in America; Boston to be exact, and almost got kidnapped but a mysterious boy with spiky white hair helps her.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Alice Academy of America**

_**"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough"**_

"D-did you kill him?" Mikan asked fearfully.

The boy gave one of his special smirks/grins. "Guess so," He answered casually.

Mikan's jaw fell to the ground, anime-style. "Y-you killed him," She repeated faintly.

"Yeah. He was going to kidnap you," The boy said, giving her an odd look. "Wanna race to the academy?" He asked cheerfully.

Mikan sweatdropped. "I don't even know where we are...much less the academy!" She protested. _At first, I thought this boy was like Natsume...how wrong I was!_

"Well, I was so supposed to escort you to the academy. You coming?" He asked as he took her hand.

Mikan recoiled from the contact, not sure whether or not she wanted to face this guy or not. After all, he hardly hesitated in killing the 'kidnapper'.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to use the lightning to give us a boost," He explained and closed his eyes. _Lightning speed..._

ZAP!

Mikan nearly fainted from the experience. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Electricity was teeming throughout her entire body, and was pushing her forward like a top-speed train. The lightning made her energized, and she realized that this lightning was more like water than the dangerous streak of electricity that came down on storms. Before she knew it, they had arrived at the Academy.

The Academy.

Unlike Gakuen Alice with it's graceful proportions, this academy was modern and utilitarian, with glass walls and professional looking revolving doors. The gate was made of glass lined with pure _diamond_, and tall, soaring oak trees formed a driveway towards the main building. It looked more like the headquarters of a top corporation than a school. Students were walking about and chatting, but she realized that none of them were wearing uniforms. They all looked...normal, with casual clothes and all.

"Welcome to the Alice Academy!" The white-haired boy introduced. He summoned up some lightning and zapped the door, which immediately opened. As soon as he and Mikan entered however, the door shut itself so that no intruders could come in.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"When you come into the academy, they note your alice and you basically have to activate your alice to come in the academy," the white-haired boy explained.

"What's your name...?" Mikan asked, extremely embarrassed. She didn't even know the name of this boy. So much for her 'great social skills'.

"Killua Zoldyck. And you?" He asked as they continued to walk towards the main building; a modernized building that looked like it was only made of glass.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura," She answered with a wide smile.

"Your english is really good," Killua noted with a suspicious glance.

"Yeah, my friend helped me alot..." Mikan admitted rubbing the back of her head.

"I see. What's your alice?" He asked casually. _It must be powerful. Only dangerous alice's come here._

"Nullification, Stealing, Erasing, and Inserting," Mikan answered promptly.

Killua's eyes widened at the amount of alices; they are all extremely rare and powerful. _No wonder she was sent to transfer here. This is only for gifted alices. _"Wow. I'm electricity and water," He said. _My alice's look lame compared to hers_.

"What's your star-ranking?" Mikan asked as she stepped inside the building, holding the door open for him.

"Star-ranking? What's that?" Killua asked curiously, nodding a small thank you.

"You know...they give you a ranking based on how strong your alice is and your performance in class," Mikan explained to Killua.

Killua snickered at the idea. "We're at Alice Academy, not military school. Besides, everybody here has extremely powerful alices, or else you wouldn't be accepted."

Mikan's eyes opened. "So...this is only for _dangerous_ alices?" She asked, confirming her suspicion.

"Yup...oh we're here," Killua said, stopping abruptly. He zapped the door with his electricity, causing it to open. "Mr. Takacs! The new kid!" He called.

A man suddenly appeared in front of him. He was tall, clean-shaven bespectacled wearing an informal suit. His hair was grey, but he still looked fit and energetic. He had a small smile on his face and looked like a kind and caring man.

"You must be Mikan Sakura, the transfer student. I am Mr. Takacs. Jeno Takacs. I have the teleportation alice. Why don't we head along to your class? Let's go, Killua," He introduced, smiling at his star pupil, the much a-famed Killua Zoldyck.

"Alright," Killua shrugged and walked along in front of the teacher and Mikan, who were walking side by side.

"Your uncle is a personal friend of mine," Mr. Takacs said, smiling. "An astounding person and alice user."

"My uncle? Who's my uncle?" Mikan asked curiously.

Mr. Takacs looked shocked. "You don't know your uncle? He's Kazumi Yukihara, the high school principal in Gakuen Alice!"

Mikan's eyes widened. "No wonder he gave me that gift! And I was wondering how he knew me..." She said excitedly. She clasped her hands together. "I have a feeling this is going to be a great year! What class am I in, Mr. Takacs?" She asked with a wide grin as she hoisted her backpack over her shoulders.

_Just like her father_, Mr. Takacs thought wryly. "You'll be in grade five. I'm going to be your homeroom teacher!" He answered with a smile.

"Huh? Grade five?" Mikan wondered out loud, confused.

"Ha! I'm sorry. I forgot. We don't have Class A's and B's and whatnots here. We have a junior school, and a high school. The Junior school is grades kindergarten to grade seven, ages five to twelve, and the high school is grades eight to twelve, ages thirteen to seventeen," He answered to her musings.

"What's it like in Japan?" Killua asked curiously.

"We have an elementary school with two classes in it, Class A and Class B, and a Middle school, and a high school. I'm not sure about those!" Mikan answered cheerfully, although her answer seemed woefully inadequate.

"That's a terrible explanation," Killua jeered with a small grin. He pushed open the door to the classroom and gestured for her to come in with him and Mr. Takacs.

Killua took his seat at the back. Not surprisingly, nobody greeted him. Everybody was afraid of him, the pride of the school. Even so, the other students weren't to be trifled with. They all came from influential families with powerful alices, hereditary or non-hereditary. This boarding school had students from all over the world, as this was the best facility for training dangerous alices. They didn't send students on missions, however, and only focused on them being as powerful as they can be.

"Hello, students. We have a new kid today," Mr. Takacs began, gesturing towards Mikan, "say 'hi' to Mikan Sakura." He introduced, flashing Mikan a small smile, which said _tell them a bit about you_.

I'm Mikan Sakura! I'm a transfer student from Japan. I have the nullification alice, the stealing alice, the insertion alice, and the erasing alice," She said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you all!"

The students all murmured a faint 'hi'. Mikan sweatdropped. _These American students are so different from the Japanese ones. _

"Well why don't you take a seat..." Mr. Takacs suggested, and pointed her towards a seat next to a long-haired brunette. She looked kind and had a faint smile on her face. "Hey, I'm Athena."

Mikan smiled. "Nice to meet you, Athena!" She sat down and finally got to observe the classroom. It looked like a normal classroom, except with some modernistic architectural touches, like high, soaring glass panels that somehow provided natural light and glass tables.

Athena grinned. "Where's your laptop?" She whispered as Mr. Takacs began homeroom.

"Huh? Laptop?" She asked, totally confused. _What is a laptop? Something you put on your lap?_

Athena gave a small laugh. "A computer, dummy. Where is it?"

Mikan blushed. _This is going to sound so stupid. _"What's a computer?" She asked quietly, trying not to burst into embarrassed tears.

Killua snickered from behind them. "You don't know what a computer is?" He asked, oblivious to the fact that they were in a lesson.

"No, I don't," Mikan answered defensively.

"How do you not know what a _computer_ is, new-girl?" A boy to the next of her suddenly asked. He had jet black hair and hazel eyes. He gestured her to come closer, and when she complied, he whispered in her ears: "You don't belong here-peasant."

Mikan's eyes widened and she slowly inched back to Athena. The guy smirked and took out a sleek black thing that had a cut through the middle. He opened the 'sleek black thing' and it turned out that there was a screen on one half, and a keyboard on the other half. "This is a computer, idiot."

He turned it on, and logged in with a swipe of his fingerprint. And then he started to do what most modern kids do; play games.

Mikan watched in horror and turned back to Athena, who was looking at the guy in disgust. "Wh-who is that?" Mikan asked, horrified. He somehow reminded her of Natsume, but this guy didn't seem nearly as...intelligent.

"Hmph. That's the biggest idiot of the century. Dylan Berkowitz. He acts all high and mighty because-"

"Athena Steinitz! Stop talking!" Mr. Takacs reprimanded with a small frown. "Now, as I was saying...who wants to be Mikan Sakura's buddy?"

Various hands rose up in the room, while Mikan just looked around, confused. "Can Athena be my 'buddy'?" She asked innocently.

"No, Athena's already someone else's partner," Mr. Takacs answered. "Howabout Killua? You both know each other," He suggested as he eyed the spiky white-haired boy.

"Eh? Okay..." Mikan said disappointedly. _I was hoping Athena could be my part-no, 'buddy'. _

"Well, since it's a new kid, we won't be having classes today. How's that?" Mr. Takacs said with a small grin.

"Really?!"

"You're the best!"

And then everybody left the classroom but Athena, Killua, Mikan, and another boy that Mikan didn't get to know yet.

"Hey. You're the new kid?" He asked. He had brownish-blondish hair that looks extremely messy, but natural in a good way. He was short, and had small impish smile on his face.

"Yup!" Mikan answered happily.

The boy whistled a tune and a dog appeared beside him. "I'm Buckminister, but please call me Buck. I have the sound alice. Nice to meet you," He greeted, holding out his hand. He was a frank and easygoing kid.

"Alright, alright. Done with the introductions. Let's go buy some cake balls!" Killua shouted and walked out of the door with his hands behind his head.

"Cake balls? I'm confused. Please tell me everything. And just who is that boy?" Mikan pleaded with a puppy-eyed look on her face.

Athena grinned. "That's Killua Zoldyck, super alice prodigy, destined for great things. He just arrived last year, but his alice was already top-notch; electricity and water. And for the school...let's talk while we walk," She smiled and grabbed Mikan's hand, who then grabbed Buck's hand, and the two of them were both pulled forward by Athena.

"There are two schools for alice students; one is in Seattle, one is in Boston, where we are. The one in Seattle is for general, alice students, with no particular power of potential. The alice academy in Boston is for the gifted alice students that have great potential; and a good background," Athena explained as they walked out of the building for a taste of fresh air.

"Yeah. You have to be personally recommended to get into this academy. I got in because the principal once went to one of my shows," Buckminster babbled on and on about how he used to be a magician before he was lucky and was taken in by the academy.

"I got in because of my dad. He's pretty influential, I guess," Athena said with a shrug.

"Eh, about that, what's your alice Athena?" Mikan asked with a smile.

"Huh? Oh...uh...it's..." Athena stuttered, turning her head around so that Mikan wouldn't see her face paling.

"Mind control!" Buck volunteered for Athena, which earned him a loud _slap_.

"Woah! I knew a boy who had the mind-reading alice; he was annoying but he was nice," Mikan commented.

"What's his name?" Athena asked curiously with an evil glint in her eye.

"Eh? Kokoro Yome, but we all call him Koko," Mikan answered.

Athena stopped walking and closed her eyes. "Kokoro Yome...Aha!" She cleared and throat and opened her mouth to speak...

"_Natsume, do you miss her?" Koko asked with a small grin._

"_No, I don't," Natsume denied with a frustrated growl._

"_Your mind says the opposite," Koko teased._

"_Shut up or I'll-"_

"See, that's one of the perks. Kokoro Yome is saying that right now. Oh, who's Natsume?" Athena asked as they continued to move forward. Mikan's jaw was already on the floor, anime-style.

Mikan quickly closed her mouth and mumbled about a "perverted fire boy" but was soon saved from the interrogation by Killua, who was holding boxes and boxes of some sort of chocolate sweet.

"You guys are so slow. I already bought all the cake balls I need," He said, extremely bored. He set down the boxes and grinned. "So, what's up?"

"Buying the whole store as usual, Killua?" Buck asked slyly.

"Shut up whistle boy," Killua snapped, and Buck immediately complied.

"That comment reminded me of Natsume..." Mikan commented with a nostalgic smile.

"Natsume?" Killua repeated. "Who's he?"

"An odd person, but a good friend," Mikan replied with a grin. "He's a bit like you, but always moody and dangerous."

"So...tell us about your friends back at Gakuen Alice!" Athena pleaded as she sat down on the grass and took a cake ball, which earned her a glare from Killua.

"I'm kind of interested..." Buck admitted and also sat down, although he didn't dare to take a cake ball, for fear of his life.

Killua also sat down and took a cake ball, savouring the sweetness of the sugar. "Go on," He commanded with a smirk/grin.

Mikan tilted her head to one side.

"Well..." She started.

* * *

**And that's all for today! I'm not sure if I'm going to have a KilluaxMikan sort of thing in here. Should I? Anyways...please review for who should go together with who. MikanxKillua, MikanxRuka, or MikanxNatsume.**  
**EVEN if Mikan ends up with Natsume/Killua, HotaruxRuka is a BIG No-no because I am just NOT doing it. Even if I do a pairing, it's probably not going to be big...Jeno Takacs is a composer who died in 2005, so yeah! Please review, favourite, and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5: Looking Back

**All right...so far...two people wants MikanxNatsume, and one wants KilluaxMikan. Need more votes. Maybe a love square?**

**Recap: Mikan finally went to the academy, and discovers it is much different from the Japanese ones. Students don't need to wear uniforms, and she already made an enemy, Dylan Berkowitz, as well as friends, Athena Steinitz, Killua Zoldyck, and Buckminister (Buck) (His last name will be revealed this chapter). Right now...Mikan is telling them about her life back in Japan. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Killua Zoldyck.**

* * *

**Chapter five: Looking Back  
**

_**"Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend"**_

"Well..." Mikan started, unsure with who to begin. "My best friend is Hotaru. She's my bestest friend ever, and I'm always going to love her..."

Athena and Buck snickered at this last comment, but immediately shut up when Killua shot them a tiny glare.

"And...she may seem like a really cold person, but she's really kind-hearted inside," Mikan said, a small tear running along the length of her face. "She has the technology alice...and really is obsessed with money. She likes blackmailing Ruka-pyon, and likes hitting me with her inventions. Even then...I like being around her. In fact, I found out I had an alice by following Hotaru to Gakuen Alice."

"She sounds cool," Athena commented and Killua nodded in agreement.

Buck shivered. "She sounds like a money-grubbing maniac!" He exclaimed.

"If she heard that she will ruin your life," Mikan warned with a grin. "But, seriously, she will,"

Buck grimaced. "Great. A blackmailing genius that's can ruin my life any moment. Just..._great_."

"Shut up will you? Go on Mikan. Oh, who's 'Ruka-pyon'?" Killua snapped, before asking Mikan to continue.

Mikan smiled. "He's a great friend! He's really nice, and always looks out for me. He looks so cute because he always has this adorable little bunny with him. He even has this giant chick that called Pyou! It's so adorable! It helped me with my dodgeball game..but..anyways, back to Ruka..."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Killua asked curiously.

Mikan nearly choked from embarrassment. "Killua! I'm. only. ten!" She yelled, before hugging Athena. "You're just like Natsume," Mikan muttered under her breath.

Athena spluttered. "Mikan...can't...breath..." She gasped, and pried Mikan's hands away from her. "Please don't hug me." She pleaded.

Mikan bowed her head. "Sorry Athena! Hotaru was always angry at me whenever I hugged her too, but she would always shoot me with her baka gun."

Buck shivered. "You see? That even _sounds_ menacing. The _baka_ gun."

"Hey, who's this Natsume guy?" Killua interrogated. Nothing got past mt ears, he thought, as he ate yet another cake ball.

"He's...this boy. He's really mean, but he's nice underneath, I think, and he really likes teasing me. A lot of the girls love him. He even has a fanclub!" Mikan said with a frown.

Killua and Buck burst out laughing at the mention of a 'fanclub', and Athena and Mikan eventually joined them.

"Ha..ha...can't...breath...fan...club...never..heard.." Buck tried to say in between his laughing bout.

"Well...wait a minute! You guys can see them for yourselves!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly. She unzipped her backpack and took out the frog communicator Hotaru gave her.

"Woah! What's that!" Killua gasped and picked up the frog communicator. He looked around for the 'on' button and pressed it.

A small bullet immediately shot out from a side compartment and hit Killua's head. Hard.

Killua hardly flinched and narrowed his eyes. "What was that for?" He muttered to himself and pressed the button again.

The machine 'spoke' up; "You are not Mikan Sakura. If you don't give it to Mikan Sakura in ten seconds this will turn into a bomb. 10...9...8..."

Killua handed over the machine to Mikan, who took it tentatively. "Push the button," he commanded and Mikan immediately complied. Athena, Buck, and Killua all held their breath.

"Sorry. The ingenious inventor Hotaru Imai is asleep. Call again later," The machine spoke monotonously.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Man, I was looking forward to meet Hotaru..." Athena grumbled and took a cake ball.

Buck glared at her. "Yeah, right. I do _not_ want to meet her."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Athena's watch started beeping and Athena glanced down at it. "Oh..it's training time. Bye, Killua, Rodriguez, Mikan," She nodded at each of them and bounded away.

"Rodriguez?" Mikan wondered aloud. "What's that?"

Killua snickered. "It's Buck's last name." He said that like an insult.

Buck bowed his head down while Mikan laughed.

"What's wrong with the last name, Buck?" She asked innocently with a smile.

"Well...everybody here is so..._outstanding. _Like...Athena's dad is some wild billionaire from Germany, while Killua's from this mysterious and elusive family of assassins. I'm...the..only...normal one.." Buck admitted. "There are thousands of Rodriguez's..."

Mikan gave him an understanding smile. "My last name isn't anything special; I'm just a Sakura. It's a common last name in Japan, really," She told him, and yawned. "I feel really tired right now..." She said with a faint smile.

Buck grinned at her. "I'm going to go for training as well. Bye! See you later!" And we stood up and walked away.

Mikan yawned again. "Is...it...true that you're from a family...of...assassins?" She asked tiredly.

"Mmhmm," Killua answered, staring at the tree.

"Seriously?" Mikan asked as energy entered her body once again.

"Haha! That's your first reaction when I tell you?" Killua laughed and flicked her on the head.

"Ow...so you're not?" Mikan asked, rubbing her head.

"I am...they didn't want me to come to this academy..." Killua said with a smirk on his face.

"Then why are you here?" Mikan asked, before yawning again. "Why am I so tired? It's only three..."

"I slashed my mom's face and stabbed my brother. And then I ran away!" Killua announced proudly.

Mikan's face paled. "Are they alright?" She asked quietly, her eyes drooping.

"Maybe their dead..but their assassins. They don't die that easily," Killua said with a grin. "Now, go on with your friends. I told you about me...Mikan..? Oy! Mikan!"

It was futile. Mikan had fallen asleep. Killua sighed, and took out his laptop. He glanced at the dosing girl who was asleep against the tree branch. _Jet lag..._

oO0Oo

"Ohayo my lovely adorable students!" Narumi greeted cheerfully as he waltzed into the room, complete with a plied (ballet move). He sweatdropped when he realized that none of the students were paying attention to him. "Nevermind. Free period!" He cried and walked out of the room guiltily.

Everybody continued doing their respective activities. Hotaru was reading a book called _Black Science_, a evil and dark book on manipulation and the art of deception **(A.N. It's an amazing book). **Iinchou was also reading, but instead of a vile and despicable book, he was reading the calculus textbook. Nonoko was working on her latest mixture, the cure to acne, and Anna was just sitting there, daydreaming. Natsume was sleeping with the weekly shonen jump on his face. Ruka was feeding his pet bunny with a light smile. Everything and everyone was quiet; except Luna Koizumi. Ever since she came, she had been a burden to everyone, although she did have a group of die-hard friends. She was currently sitting beside Natsume with an odd, forced smile on her face.

"I miss Sakura-san," Koko blurted out with that odd grin of his.

"Yeah...shows how pathetic our class was before she came..." Mochu said nostalgically.

"Hey, Imai-san, do you happen to have a some sort of device to see her with?" Kitsuneme called out while floating along the ceiling.

Hotaru nodded; a small, tiny nod that only people like Natsume would notice.

"Really?" Ruka asked out loud and everybody immediately quit what they were doing to go to Hotaru's desk.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

All of the classmates were thrown backwards. "Idiots. You can all see from your desk. Stay there," Hotaru commanded in a cold tone. She tapped her watch and a holographic image of Mikan appeared. She was sleeping against a tall oak tree, as peaceful and serene as ever, and a spiky white-haired boy wearing a white and dark blue turtleneck was beside her, watching her **(No, not stalking)**.

Natsume narrowed his eyes at the white-haired boy, who seemed to like that the cool, I-don't-care sort of person. His sapphire blue eyes were sharp and alert with a mischievous glint, and his whole body looked like it could attack at any moment. _What a foe..._ Natsume thought. _This boy is a tough one._

"Eh? Who's that?" Everybody asked as they ogled at the screen.

"He's Killua Zoldyck. From a family of assassins. Alices are electricity and water. Considered to be one of the best alice users in the world. He went to the Alice Academy in America one year ago, but his alice was already trained. He ran away from his family to go there, but not before slashing his mother's face and stabbing his brother," Hotaru narrated with a blank expression.

Everyone gasped. "That's...so...scary..." Iinchou muttered. "Are you sure Mikan is alright with him?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I don't see why not. His family, although they are assassins, are neutral in wars, and only fight for the side that paid for them. They're not evil; they just do it for money. Killua is the most powerful assassin in the whole history of the Zoldyck's, apparently. He has been receiving electric shocks since the moment he was born, and is immune to pain and poison," She explained stoically.

Everybody gaped at the holographic image as Mikan shifted uncomfortably. _This...is not safe..._ They all thought in their heads.

"This...is not safe..." Koko voiced out. "I agree. What sort of person would hang out with him? Although he looks cool..." He admitted.

"He looks mischievous," Ruka muttered under his breath. "Like one of those skaters that pulls pranks all the time."

"Maybe they'll end up together!" Luna exclaimed with a grin. _Then Natsume could be all mine!_

That was the last straw for Natsume and Ruka, who suddenly tensed up and stalked out of the classroom with Luna clinging onto him for her dear life.

Everybody sweatdropped. _Some people never change. Ahem, Luna._

**Short chapter, I'm sorry. Need more votes! Killua or Natsume? Please review, favourite, and follow to get updates on the chapters!  
**  
**P.S. Sorry AnimeMango, but NatsumexMikan is winning. **


	6. Chapter 6: My Psychology Test!

**Alright! Votes came in and 3-3 is the score!. There still will be lots of voting time...so...yeah! Please note, I'm a realist. I'm not having TWELVE YEAR OLDS 'LOVING' EACH OTHER! THAT'S JUST CREEPY! That might disappoint some people, but I'm not bending the natural order of things. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Killua Zoldyck**

**Recap: Mikan fell asleep under an oak tree due to jet lag, and Killua is on his laptop. Hotaru and the rest of Class B saw them there, and are a bit worried due to Killua's underground background, and if he will harm Mikan. Natsume and Ruka storm out because that's what they do XD. **

**Again, RukaxHotaru is not going to happen. Sorry, I just can't do it.**

**Chapter Six: My Psychology Test  
**

_**"I only know that I know nothing"**_

Five hours has passed.

Killua thought he could wait out her slumber by starting to program his own game on his laptop, his clicks of his keyboard nearly inaudible. However, as the fourth hour ticked by, the game didn't intrigue Killua nearly as much as it had earlier. He had a short attention span towards immobile objects, and was easily bored. Now, at eight 'o'clock, the sun had already setted, and the cold was starting to shift in, slowly ebbing away the body heat of the sleeping body, Mikan.

"Mikan, wake up. Go to your room," Killua whispered as he shook her.

"Hm...huh? What?" Mikan awoke with a start. "Where am I? No! I got kidnapped!"

Killua sighed and hoisted her over her shoulders like she was a ladder, or a log.

"Ahhh let me down you stu- Killua?" She suddenly realized that she was in the presence of a friend, clamped her hand over her mouth and started wailing. "So stupid! Sorry! I'm so so so..." She trailed off as Killua feinted a drop, causing her to release a ear-curling scream.

Killua cringed. "I wouldn't have done that if I knew you weren't capable of making that scream," he grumbled as he climbed the steps towards the grade five dormitories. He put her down and opened a door for her that was labeled with the sign "Girls". "Go through that door and hunt for the door with your name on it. Activate your alice, and go in," He commanded.

Mikan hung her head. "I...don't know how to activate my alice," She admitted. "That's why I came here!" She added defensively.

Killua slapped his head. "Alright, let's do this the hard way."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards her door. After pulling her upright, he unleashed a bolt of lightning and was about to hit her. Mikan's eyes widened in fear and unknowingly, she activated her nullification alice.

Killua's lightning immediately died out and the door of her dorm opened as well.

Mikan forgot all about Killua's surprise attack and entered her dormitory with glee. She immediately jumped on her bed, which was a huge king-sized wonder that was as soft as a feather.

She giggled and laughed while Killua sweatdropped. _She acts like a five year old..._ he thought exasperatedly.

"Alright! I'll be leaving," Killua said awkwardly and exited the room with a sigh. _Talk about immaturity..._

oO0Oo

Mikan let out a frustrated sigh as she turned around to face the other side of the bed. Despite the fact that it was _one in the morning_, she didn't feel tired at all. She groaned and smacked her head with a pillow. "Sleep...sleep...sleep...sleep..." She whispered to herself like it was her mantra.

An hour passed by and Mikan still wasn't asleep. She got up and ran to her bathroom, which was like the bathroom of the penthouse suite of a five-star hotel in Las Vegas. She splashed some water on her face, which jolted her out of her somewhat dulled senses and wiped her face with a clean towel. After drying the sink with the towel, she exited her room, closing her door as quietly as possible.

The cool night air of early autumn Boston was refreshing and regenerating. Mikan decided to take a small stroll around the campus, just to use up some of her energy. _I wonder if Hotaru is sleeping right now..._ She wondered. Being the ignorant, happy little girl that she was, she had no idea what 'jet lag' was.

"Ow!" Mikan was hardly looking where she was going and bumped right into a tree. She rubbed her head. "That really hurt..." She grumbled out loud.

"What are you doing out so late?" A voice asked from behind her. It was light, and almost teasing.

Mikan whipped her head around. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously **(A.N. is that OC? Don't know!)**

There was a boy, around Mikan's age. He was medium. Medium brown hair, medium height, medium build, everything about him was just..._plain_. Not particularly memorable, and looked like the definition of 'normal'. "Hey! I'm Kai," He introduced with a smile. He jumped off the tree he was sitting in and landed in front of Mikan. "Energy alice."

Mikan rubbed her eyes. "Mikan Sakura. S.E.C, and what's an energy alice?"

"I never run out of energy. I never get tired. You know..." The boy answered.

"That's a dangerous alice?" Mikan asked incredulously. "I mean, it seems sort of normal to me..." She admitted with a small embarrassed grin.

Kai pouted. "It's handy, not normal. Plus, I'm only an exchange student here 'cause I was friends with Dylan and his dad pulled some strings to get me here," He explained.

Mikan paled. "Dylan? Dylan Berkowitz? You? Friends?" She covered her mouth to suppress her gasp. "But you're so nice!"

Kai grinned and flicked her head. "What does that have to do with Dylan?" He teased.

"It's just that...Dylan called me a peasant!" Mikan exclaimed incredulously, rubbing her forehead.

Kai laughed. "Dylan likes to tease people, but he's really nice underneath," Kai admitted with a grin.

Mikan shook her head. "He reminds me of Natsume, if that's the case..."

"N-Natsume?" Kai asked curiously with an odd glint in his eye. Hunger? Anger? Whatever it was, it had a wild, canine look to it.

"Weirdest boy I have ever met. Mean. Extremely mean, and arrogant," Mikan said.

"Obviously.." Kai muttered under his breath, "if he's like Dylan."

"Well..." Mikan started. "Maybe I'll give Dylan a chance. Thanks! I really should go back to sleep!"

And that was that. Of course, Mikan had a tendency to just look at the surface...

oO0Oo

The next day was a 'training day', which meant that all of the students would be going to the various training centers. There were four, huge steel buildings, each hosting a different ability class; the predispositional, latent, technical, and physical. The building's were every inventor's dream; to train the students (each group had around fourty members; the school was small), augmented reality would be used to the maximum. Entering the academy, you would submit your alice(s), and you would talk with a psychologist, who would develop the best way to train you. This meeting often took two hours, and Mikan was _just_ about to go to hers...

"Anyways, Mikan, it's not a test. You just talk to the guy," Athena reassured. "Easy! No quadratic equations and trigonometry..."

"What's a quadratic equation? And what's trigo-" Mikan started to ask but Killua nudged her.

"Don't bother asking. Only Athena knows that gibberish," He said casually.

Athena scowled. "Math is _fun._ I think _skateboarding_ is stupid!" She argued, glaring at Killua.

"Guys, guys, stop! You passed the room!" Buck reasoned and the glaring contest stopped. They traced back their steps and escorted Mikan inside a room.

"We'll be leaving now..." Athena whispered, and ushered Killua and Buck out of the room.

oO0Oo

The psychologist, Mr. Russells, was a kind yet stern man. He was down-to-business, no nonsense man, but wasn't exactly _strict_.

When Mikan entered the room...

"Hello, why don't you take a seat?" Mr. Russells asked politely. He gestured to a seat across from the desk. Mikan plopped herself down and smiled.

"Now, Mikan, I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer truthfully. I have the truth alice, which lets me know if anybody is telling the truth or a lie," Mr. Russells said, shuffling around some papers. "Alright, let's start. If your friend was kidnapped by a famous celebrity that you are somewhat familiar with, what would you do? **(A.N. Familiar, huh?)**" Mr. Russells asked.

Mikan tilted her head. "I'll go after him or her. If my friends got kidnapped, everybody will be missing them. I won't let them die on me," She answered truthfully.

Mr. Russells nodded thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "Interesting. If your _best _friend was kidnapped, what will you do?" He asked slyly.

"I'll hunt after her, even if I have to give up my life. And then, I'll kill the person that kidnapped her," Mikan answered without a second thought.

Mr. Russells grinned. "Loyal, and determined. That's good. Now...next. If all of your best friends betrayed you, what would you do?"

Mikan took forever to answer this question. She groaned and turned, looking for a suitable answer. "I will...um...never come in contact with them ever again. Since...they don't want me there...right?" She answered feebly.

Mr. Russell's eyes brightened. He had found her weakness. She cared too much.

**Sorry for this boring and TERRIBLE chapter...I got a mini writer's block **  
**Okay, I have another vote coming on. I have a few paths planned for this story; action and adventure (all x-meny with final battle and whatnots), or the drama/friendship. Notice I didn't put romance, because 12 year olds just don't fall in love...Please review, favourite, and follow! **


	7. Chapter 7: Training, Mutilating

**Alright! 5-3 for KxM. My darer (This fanfic was all from a dare...) told me that adventure would probably be more for the "T" category (cause of blood, violence, etc.) So I'll stick with FRIENDSHIP and humor. Something like that.**

**Recap: Mikan meets a boy named Kai, who seems to know Natsume. She goes to her psychologist appointment, to format her own unique training exercise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Killua Zoldyck or Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter Seven: Training; Mutilating  
**

"_**It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not"**_

The psychology test continued for more than an hour. Mr. Russells asked her to describe her best friends, act as them in a situation, and finally, he connected a mind-image connector, similar to the one Hotaru made, and projected a 3D hologram of everybody she cared about. He then recorded it and saved the hologram, noting their alices, and sent them off to the master programmer. This was the process that took Mikan the longest, because she did every single person in her class, even Sumire and Luna, Tsubasa and Misaki-senapi, Youichi, her grandpa, and many other people in the Special Abilities class.

Mr. Russells was officially the most patient person Mikan had ever met.

oO0Oo

Mikan exited the room with a grin. The test was so fun, just talking and thinking about her friends! No math and tricketry questions and audra equations, or whatever Athena said.

She decided to go to the oak tree; the one that they went to yesterday. The crisp autumn air was refreshing and sweet; and the leaves were just beginning to show their vibrant colors of red and orange. The scene was so surreal, and so cliché. Schools like this, for the gifted and the most privileged, could be counted with your fingers.

"Mikan! Over here!" Athena called from behind her. Mikan turned around. Athena had a forced smile on her face, and was secretly sending glares at Buck and Killua. Killua was the same old, the smirk/smile on his face, hands in his pockets. Buck, of course, was still the impishly funny boy that Mikan had met yesterday.

"Hi guys! The test was awesome!" Mikan exclaimed with a laugh as she made her way to her friends. "No tricketry questions and audra equations!"

Killua snickered, while Buck just looked at her confusedly. Athena facepalmed. "It's trigonometry, and quadratic equations," She corrected exasperatedly.

The three friends laughed at Mikan's pout. "Well, I'm not gifted in math. Anyways...when do I begin training?" She asked excitedly.

Athena's face fell. "Ah...about that...very soon, I should think," She answered slowly.

"Okay, where do I go?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Your training center," Killua started, "depends on your ability. What ability are you?"

Mikan grinned. "Special, just like I was in Japan!" She answered happily.

"Oh. Okay. Well, follow us. We're going to the special training grounds," Buck said with that impish grin of nodded.

They walked towards the special abilities training area, which was quite close to the cafeteria. Mikan used this opportunity to observe her surroundings; a forest with a thousand oak trees was to her right, and to her left was a now-empty swimming pool.

A giant steel box surrounded by grass.

That's what the Special Ability training ground looked like. There were a group a students on the grass, lounging around and telling jokes. One girl noticed them, and stood up purposefully. She took meaningful strides towards them. As she got closer, Mikan was able to see what she looked like.

She had dark black hair, and a somewhat pale face. She looked around twelve. Her eyes were cold and emotionless, and she wore a black kimono with a katana strapped to her back. Two words to describe her; mysterious and scary. Athena waved at her, and she gave a small nod in return. "Melody, sword alice," She introduced curtly.

Mikan stretched out her hand to shake Melodies. "Mikan Sakura, Nullification and S.E.C."

Melody didn't take her hand. She continued to survey Mikan with a cold and calculating eye. Mikan shifted uncomfortably. _This girl is like Hotaru..._

Mikan smiled. "How long will the training take?" She asked sweetly.

"Around ten minutes," Killua answered for Melody, "but it depends on the level."

"About that, I need to get going. The latent abilities training starts anytime now," Buck said, excusing himself. He waved a hearty goodbye and ran away.

With the Buck gone, Athena finally smiled. "Anyways, Melody, Mikan's having her first training session. Is everything already programmed?"

Melody nodded curtly. "Follow me, Mikan."

Mikan nodded slowly and waved goodbye towards Athena and Killua, who gave a laugh. "Have fun!" They called, and they started practicing their alice. For Killua, that meant chasing Athena around with a lightning bolt.

Melody lead Mikan towards the rest of the Special Ability class members. They all looked...normal. "Mikan, this is the Special Ability class. Say hi, everybody," She introduced.

They all muttered an uncollected 'hi'. Mikan sweatdropped. _American's are so shy..._

"Oh! Mikan, you're special too?" It was Kai, the boy she met during the middle of the night.

Melody glared at him to shut up. Embarrassed, he sat down and muttered about tyrants and dictators.

"Anyways, Mikan, this is your first training session. Here's your watch," Melody said stoically, handing over a watch that Mikan had first seen on Athena. "It will alert you whenever the Special Abilities need something; basically, it's a computer on your wrist. Don't lose it," She warned, narrowing her eyes.

Mikan gulped and tentatively strapped the watch over her wrist. "About the training...do I need anything?" She asked.

Melody shook her head. "We'll be outside. Now, go in."

"Good luck!" The rest of the Special Abilities class chorused.

Mikan shook her head and walked right up to the front door, which said "_Mikan Sakura; Training Session #1"_

She took a deep breath and stepped inside.

oO0Oo

Inside was a warehouse. There was nobody in sight, yet, there was a dangerous aura that seemed to be emanating off the walls. Mikan heard a sob. She turned around, and cautiously made her way around the dimly-lit warehouse.

"Is anybody there?" She called out nervously.

_Click_.

"Huh? Who's that?" She asked to nobody in particular.

"S-S-Sakura-san?" A voice called out feebly from behind her.

Mikan whipped around, and nearly gasped. Lying in front of her, was Sumire. Her clothes were in rags, and her hair was dirty and knotted together. She was taking small, raspy breaths.

"Permy! Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you were in Japan!" Mikan cried and touched her face. "Permy?"

"S-Sakura. B-Be careful. Th-there is a b-b-bomb n-near here. T-take my alice and s-sniff it out. P-Please," Sumire rasped, her eyes closed.

"Huh? How..do..I take your alice? I can't do that! Your alice is special! I can't just take your alice! I'll heal you, and we work together, how about that?" Mikan asked optimistically.

Sumire shook her head. "C-can't. I-I'm d-dying. I-I n-need you to s-steal m-my alice," She whispered thinly.

A tear rolled down Mikan's cheek. "I can't! Don't die Permy! You were a pain in the neck, but I don't want you to die! I don't know how to steal! Oh no! When's the bomb going to go off?"

"I-In f-five minutes. H-hurry u-up. I-I can't l-live any l-longer," Sumire breathed, hardly able to pronounce any of the words.

"No! I don't know how! Please! Don't die on me! PERMY!" Mikan cried over Sumire's body. _Come on, steal, steal. That bomb's going to go off in five minutes! Hurry up! Steal...steal...steal..._

"O-only one minute left, S-Sakura san," Sumire warned weakly.

"No! I can't do this! Ahhhhhhh!" Mikan screamed and continued to think; _Steal...steal...steal...steal..._

"Th-thirty s-second," Sumire said, her voice barely audible.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Mikan yelled, tears cracking her voice.

_Plop_.

A round, green stone appeared in Mikan's hands. It was Sumire's alice stone.

"F-fifteen...second..." Sumire whispered, her voice disappearing. Her head lolled around and she stopped breathing. Sumire was dead.

"Permy! Wait...I'm coming back!" In her desperation, Mikan unknowingly inserted the alice stone in her body and with instinct, activated the cat-dog predispostion.

_Sniff...sniff...bomb four metres to the right._

Mikan followed her nose, which lead her to a small, wooden crate. She tentatively opened it and gasped. Inside was the bomb, with a small dial that said "0:05".

Mikan grabbed the bomb, and hurled it at the wall. It exploded into tiny, virtual bytes and disappeared. The entire scene; the warehouse, the crates, everything, disappeared and Mikan found herself standing in an empty steel room.

_It was just an illusion?_

oO0Oo

"N-a-t-s-u-m-e! Eat lunch with me alright?" Luna asked, followed by a high-pitched squeal. Inside, Luna smirked. _Ha! I already bit him. He's under _my _control now._

"Oh, puh-LEASE. Don't tell me Natsume-kun is going to sit with an idiot like you," Sumire said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright," Natsume said disparagingly.

"See? He agreed," Luna boasted smugly.

Everybodies jaw crashed to the ground. Did Natsume, _the_ ever-so arrogant Natsume just say 'alright'?

Ruka's eyes flashed in alarm. "Natsume, are you alright?" He asked with a small frown.

"Yes, I am," Natsume said with a blank face.

"Alright! Let's go to lunch under the sakura tree, Natsume?" Luna asked.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Luna was thrown back and was crashed right into the wall.

Hotaru glared at her. "I'm already feeling sick today. Don't make me throw up any more, you fatuous asinine."

Everybody sweatdropped. _Typical Imai..._

Luna unpeeled herself from the wall, and smirked. "You're just jealous, Imai, that I'm closer to Natsume than you."

_Oh no. You did not just do that Luna Koizumi. You did not just talk to the Ice Queen like that...Oh no... she's going to make your life a living hell._

Imai's eyes flashed dangerously, and she started taking slow, deliberate steps towards Luna. Everybody gulped. Nobody could be _that stupid_ as to mess with the famous Ice Queen! She might not have brute strength, but she had the power to reform and reorder the entire social hierarchy of the school! One day, you may be the school idol, and the next day, you'll be the court jester.

"If it wasn't for his and that baka's enmity, I wouldn't even spare him a second glance," Hotaru said emotionlessly. She turned around and was walking out of the classroom.

"Hmph! You're lying! After all, you're nothing special, considering you're best friend is that stupid, ugly brunette. What's her name? Maki?" Luna insulted, making a face.

_YOU BAKA KOIZUMI! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?! _Everybody mentally shouted.

Hotaru, who was just about to leave the classroom, turned her head around to face Luna and the class again.

Everybody gasped. Her normal expression was gone (blank face, blank eyes). Instead, her eyes were filled with so much scorn and disgust that if look could kill, Luna would be mincemeat fit for the pigs.

"Her name is of no concern to you," Hotaru said simply, and exited the room, fuming inside her brain.

_New mission: Annihilate Luna Koizumi._

Hotaru smirked. After she was finished with her, Luna would be begging just for the right to breathe. And with that, she entered her room; a new, malicious scheme brewing in her head.

***sigh* Now that's done with...Yay! Next chapter: THE ZOLDYCK FAMILY! Yup! Parent visitation is coming up; wonder what Killua's parents are like...**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Thanks,**  
**ME and my darer (I don't think she has an account...?)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Zoldyck Family

**Alrighty! New chapter!**

**Recap: Mikan began her first training session; and it was **_**tough**_**. Meanwhile, Hotaru is forming a plan to annihilate Luna. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Killua Zoldyck, and for the case of this chapter I don't know the Zoldyck family either!**

**Chapter Eight: The Zoldyck Family**

"_**To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment." **_

"I-I can't believe it...it was so realistic! Everything seemed so..._real!_"

They were at the Cafeteria, and Mikan was still blabbing on and on about the odd training session she had just had. It was short, mind you, but extremely stressful and scary.

Killua was sipping his drink quietly, not wanting to interrupt her. Plus, he had other things on mind...

Buck grinned. "It really depends. Like for me, my weakness was insecurity, so my first training was going into a classroom where everybody started throwing things at me. It was so embarrassing, but funny looking back."

Athena nodded in agreement. "I've got the fear of failure, so I had myself losing a competition. Also, funny looking back, but it was humiliating!" She admitted while eating a grape.

"Anyways...we're having English today. Did you finish your love letter?" Buck asked casually.

Athena made a face. "Ugh. I _hate_ that project. I'm ten for heavens sakes! You don't fall in love when you're ten! That's against the laws of humanity!"

"When do you think is the right age to fall in love then?" Buck teased.

Athena glared at him. "If all the boys are as stupid as you, then never."

"Owch," Killua commented. "We should get going now. Class starts in ten minutes."

The four friends sauntered off to get their assignments, and arrived at the classroom in the nick of time.

oO0Oo

The crisp autumn air soon turned into a bitterly cold, and frosty one. The leaves had completely abstained from the tree, and a thick layer of snow covered the ground. The entire school was decorated with beautiful, shining christmas lights, and classes had merely turned into a 'show up and talk' thing. But this year, on the day before Christmas Eve, the Academy decides to do something new...

"What?!" Killua yelled and stood up abruptly.

"You heard me, Killua. Parent's will now come on Christmas Eve, and then we will have the inaugural Christmas Dance!" Mr. Takacs beamed. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Wonderful, yeah, sure..." Killua muttered and sat down again.

Mikan turned around to Athena, who looked positively bursting. "You must be excited, right?" She asked teasingly.

Athena nodded. "I haven't seen my parents since I was two!" She exclaimed. "I wonder what they look like.."

Mikan sweatdropped. "T-two? You don't even know what they look like?"

"It's not like _you_ know what your parents look like," A voice sneered from behind her.

"Dylan!" Mikan gasped, and unsuccessfully tried to look hostile. "Wh-what do you mean? I-I know what my parents look like!" She lied, hoping Dylan would bite it.

"Hn. Don't bother lying, little girl. I have the knowledge alice," He said arrogantly, flicking his fingers. "You'll be all alone," He whispered.

Athena's hands somehow contacted his head. Hard. "Shut your mouth, Dylan. You don't have the right to talk to her like that."

Dylan rubbed his head. "S-Sorry Athena.."

Athena 'hmphed' and pulled out her book and started to read. Mikan looked back and forth between them. Dylan was hanging his head desolately, and Athena looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

_What is going on? And why did Killua object so much?_

The preparations began almost immediately. Due to the school's talented students and teachers, by the morning of Christmas Eve, the entire school was ready for the first ever parent-visitation/christmas dance. Everybody was in a festive mood that morning, excited to see their parents. Some children, like Athena, didn't even know what they looked like.

"I'm so excited, but nervous at the same time!" Athena squealed.

Mikan grinned. "I'm sure they'll be so happy to see you! I wish my grandpa would come though..." She added desolately.

"I'm sure _someone_ will come," Buck reassured. "I think my mom's coming."

"Hmph," Killua crossed his arms and groaned. "I don't want my parents to come..."

"Heh? Why?" Mikan asked. "They're your parents! And you just came last year!"

"They're _assassins_ Mikan, and the best ones in the world at that. Do you think you'll be excited to see your parents if they were _assassins?_" Athena asked exasperatedly.

"Nevermind. He has a reason to be nervous..." Mikan corrected herself with a small blush of embarrassment.

"But on the other hand...I don't think they will come," Athena muttered to herself.

"Heh? Why?" Buck asked curiously, his ears perked up.

"Because...the Zoldyck's are incredible reclusive and mysterious. A single picture of a family member is worth millions. The family most likely won't come to visit," Athena explained, "too much publicity," She added.

Killua lifted his head up and grinned. "You're right. They won't risk their precious 'image' to come and see their son." He stood up with a stretch and smirked. "Let's go shopping!"

Athena paled. _I...hate...shopping..._

oO0Oo

"Oh my gosh is that the new computer?!" Athena squealed. They were in Lincoln Square, named after the famous president who attended this school. It was a collection of shops, similar to Central Town; without the Howalons of course.

Buck smirked. "And who said they hated shopping?" He teased.

SMACK!

Athena slapped Buck's face, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek.

Buck winced and rubbed his face. "Y-You didn't have to do that.." He muttered. He whistled a small tune and a small tube of medicine appeared in his hand. He unscrewed the cap and rubbed it over his cheek.

"I do hate shopping. But I do like technology," Athena corrected, and left the shop with the familiar jingle of bells, Buck following her closely.

"Killua and Mikan still at the sweets shop?" Buck asked as they walked down the packed street. Students were laughing and smiling at their friends as they bought presents for each other.

"Knowing Killua, he'll buy the whole shop," Athena muttered and pushed open the door to "Presley's Candy Empire". Ignoring the sign that kept on shouting 'buy Choco balls! Holiday sale!" , she stalked over to Killua and Mikan, who were piling boxes and boxes of sweets on their cart.

Buck sweatdropped and crashed on o the floor, anime-style. _M-Mikan is a candy monster too...?_

Athena sighed and activated her alice. _Stop piling candy. Go the counter. Pay_.

Buck looked on, entranced. Killua and Mikan immediately stopped piling the candy, and pushed their cart over to the counter.

"We need all of these," Killua ordered at the flustered clerk.

"R-right away," The clerk answered nervously. He grabbed around twenty plastic bags and started to pile the chocolates in them. The possessed Mikan and Killua stood there impassively.

"Athena," Buck whispered, "They look real and all but shouldn't they have a bit more expression?"

Athena closed her eyes and a childish smile appeared on Mikan's face, while Killua got a little smirk. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and Mikan started jumping up and down, drooling at the candy.

Buck whistled in admiration. "Wow, you are good."

Athena didn't answer. Although it just looked like she was closing her eyes for a quick rest, she was, in fact, as tense as a mouse. If you touched her, she would lash out and lose control over her alice. In fact, her current training goal was to prevent this from happening. Losing control over her alice, could, in fact, result in the death of the people she was trying to control **(A.N. *Hint hint nudge nudge* foreshadowing)**.

"Here's your...uh...sweets," The clerk said, handing Killua and Mikan around twenty paper bags, filled to the brim.

"Thanks!" Mikan gasped and hugged the bag she was holding. "Smells so-"

Athena suddenly exited their bodies, and Killua and Mikan both bent over and started coughing.

Athena closed her eyes, allowing her senses to come back to her, and shook her head to refresh her brain. "Alright, let's go!" She announced, carrying a few chocolate bags.

Killua narrowed his eyes at the bags. "This is a little less than I was planning to buy...and what just happened?" He shook his head and yawned. "I felt a bit strange...like I was in a dream."

"Me too," Mikan agreed. "It was so weird! Like my body was acting on it's own..."

Athena blushed. "Let's just...go..." She choked, covering her face with her tumbling brown hair.

"You mind-controlled us, right?" Killua accused, pointing a finger at her.

"Shut up! You guys were going to buy the whole shop! Remember, the welcoming tea party starts in thirty minutes!" Athena retorted.

"Yeah! She was just standing there; it was so funny-OW!" Buck didn't get to finish, since Killua kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and was gasping for breath; Killua was a Zoldyck. Zoldyck's excelled in inflicting pain.

"Let's go!" Mikan announced happily. She skipped down the road, towards the elementary building, which was somewhat far away. Being Mikan, she didn't notice that...

BANG!

Straight into Dylan. He was with his friends, Kai, and a blond-haired boy Mikan didn't recognize. "S-sorry!" She held her head, embarrassed, as she got up.

"Mikan! Are you alright?" Athena asked, running over. "Look where you're going, idiot."

"She did hit Dylan pretty hard," Kai commented. "Are you alright, Mikan?"

Dylan glared at him. "Since when did you two become so close?" He asked suspiciously.

"We go to the same ability class. Duh," Kai retorted.

The blond guy cracked a smile. "I'm Bernarde. _Je suis_..._francaise..._(I am...french...)" Stars appeared in his eyes as he did a pose. "Nice to meet you,"

Mikan sweatdropped. _He reminds me of Narumi-sensei..._"Nice to meet you too," She greeted politely.

"Tch. Let's go, guys," Dylan grumbled and the threesome left. Kai turned around and waved goodbye at Mikan.

"Gosh. You really have a good taste in enemies, huh?" Killua asked as Buck and him came strolling over.

"Shut up Killua," Athena snapped. "Dylan is _everywhere_. You can't _not_ be enemies with him."

"Yeah you can. I'm not enemies with him!" Killua retorted.

"All hail the great lord Killua! King of all alice's, and devoid of all enemies. Hail!" Athena mocked, pulling Mikan to stand up and grabbed her risk. "I'm out of here. You boys make me annoyed."

Buck shook his head and snickered. "With the way she acts towards guys, you would've thought her brother killed her or something..."

"She has a brother?" Killua asked.

"No idea! Do I look like a stalker?" Buck retorted.

"Nope," Killua answered with a grin.

oO0Oo

For the welcoming tea-party, the parents and other family members were lead into this huge dining hall. Two families would be seated at a table, and they would be waited upon by animated servants, created by a student with the 'Life alice'. The students, were to enter and where to meet their respective families. One by one, they would enter and search for their parents.

Even though Mikan knew her grandpa wouldn't come, she still walked ou. She was aware of everybody's eyes on her. Feeling self-conscious, she resolved to stare ahead of her, and to continue on walking.

"Mikan-chan!"

Mikan whipped her hair around, and nearly died from delight.

_Otou-san came!_

oO0Oo

Athena nervously walked down the aisle, scanning for her parents. She never met them before, and they were pretty much strangers. _I...hope they're nice..._

"I think that's her..." A voice whispered from her right.

Athena turned her head around, her hair whipping around her. She saw a boy, around eight. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was pointing directly at her. He seemed to be holding hands with a tall, brown-haired man. He was probably in his late-forties, and seemed to be having a small smile on his face. A woman was beside him. She looked just like Athena, but older.

"D-dad?" Athena asked quietly.

The families face brightened. "Athena!" They cried. The black-clad men behind them stepped backwards in shock. That was the heir to the famous Steinitz's; Athena Steinitz.

oO0Oo

Killua walked down the aisle, staring at the wall opposite of him. It was no use, his parents probably weren't coming. He smirked. He had enough of his crazy family for his entire lifetime.

As he reached the end of the aisle, nobody had come to 'claim' him yet, so he headed out towards his favorite spot; it was a rock that he carved into a chair, and it was right in the middle of the forest.

He slowly walked to the spot, and sat down, thinking about what happened since the beginning of grade five.

"Kill!"

No way. That was his family's pet name for him. He glanced around suspiciously. "I know you're there," He called out, and smirked. "It's so easy to tell..."

"Impressive..." A man walked out. He had flowing silver hair, and had a rugged look to him. "Hello, my son."

Killua's eyes opened in shock. "D-Dad? What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"Our entire family is here to see you!" His dad whispered. Slowly, one by one, the rest of the Zoldyck's came out.

There was Killua's mom, Kikyo Zoldyck. She had a visor-of some sort over her eyes, and her whole head was bandaged; probably because of Killua slashing her face.

Next came Illumi. He was Killua's older brother, and he also had an alice; he used needles that would be inserted in people to control them forever and always. The needles could also alter someone's personality. His face was as pale as a doll, and his eyes had no pupils; just black circles that made it impossible to tell what he was thinking about. He had long black hair that was combed behind his head.

Milluki walked out after Illumi. A large and overweight boy, his specialty was hacking and malware. He was still recovering from that wound he received from Killua a year ago; holding a large grudge on Killua mainly because Killua was so talented and adored by the family. He had a mop of black hair, and wore a large white shirt.

After Milluki, was Kalluto. Killua's younger brother, he was expressionless and was wearing a black kimono. He had shoulder-length black hair, and purple eyes. He was wearing a black kimono, and had no expression on his face. His alice was paper manipulation.

"Little brother," Illumi greeted smoothly, "long time no see." He stepped forward to wave at his brother.

Killua blanched. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked fearfully; although he did try in keeping it out of his face.

"Kill! I missed you so much!" Kikyo (the mom, in case you forgot) shrieked and ran over to hug her son.

Killua bounded out of the way. "Don't hug me, woman. I'm still surprised you're living."

Milluki's (the computer guy) face darkened. "Don't talk to mama like that!" He yelled. He took out a whip (out of nowhere) and hit Killua with it.

_Slash!_

Killua's shirt tore in two, but Killua hardly noticed it. "Anyways, why are you here?" He asked, unconscious to the fact that he was _bleeding_.

"We have a job here," Silva (the dad) answered.

"That requires the whole family? I don't think so," Killua answered suspiciously.

"It's not just one person," Kalluto said quietly.

"What's the group?" Killua asked.

"We've been hired to kill many. The Steinitz family," Silva said.

Killua's eyes widened.

"Narumi L. Anju," His dad continued.

Killua dismissed the name; it was unfamiliar and he had no need to worry for someone he didn't know.

"Kazumi Yukihira."

Killua's eyes narrowed in recognition. He heard the name before; where, he was not sure.

"And Mikan Sakura."

**Cliffhanger! Anyways...the Zoldyck's are quite a bunch, huh...**

**Please Review, Favourite, and Follow!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hotaru's Mindset

**Okay! Wah! I got a mini writer's block AGAIN. **

**Recap: Luna has viciously insulted Hotaru; who is determined to make her pay. What will the blackmailer extraordinaire have in store for Koizumi? Meanwhile, Killua found out that his parents are here, and they want to assassinate quite a few people! **

**Note: The ESP isn't evil in this story! It's half AU...in a way..**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter Nine: Hotaru's Mindset; Killua's Assassination**

"_**To be or not to be; that is the question"**_

Hotaru walked back to her laboratory, thinking deeply. In order to form a strategy, she needed intelligence.

And to get intelligence on _Luna Koizumi_, she needed to hack the school's server.

Opening the door to her laboratory, she walked over to her newest computer and turned it on. It booted in five seconds, and she immediately started bypassing the school firewall. After two minutes, the firewall was breached and Hotaru was happily surfing her way in a million bytes of information. Pure bliss. She clicked on the 'students' tab and was scrolling her way down to the 'L' section. _Laru, Luca, Luna. _

Hotaru clicked on the name and a picture of Luna appeared; front, back, and profile.

_Luna Koizumi_

_Age: 11 (She is in fact, twenty-nine)_

_Alice: Soul-Sucking Alice (She bites people and she can control them)_

_Note: Easily bored, tries to look for things to pass her time_

_Current pass time: Vanquish those related to the Yukihira's; one of the most elusive alice families_

Hotaru's eyebrows furrowed with frustration. What sort of twisted childhood did Luna have to make her want to appear eighteen years younger and the urge to destroy alice families in the process?

A small idea began forming. It was just a thread, yet, Hotaru knew that it would take her somewhere. All she needed was some scientific explanation for alices...

oO0Oo

Hotaru walked to school the next day in extremely high spirits, although she didn't show it. She had built a prototype of an invention, that would, in theory, steal other people's alice's for the benefit of the owner. Alice's, she discovered, more brain cells in the areas that most Periaque- ductal gray that heightened their pain endurance and defensive behavior, therefore resulting in an alice. Depending on how many, the type and strength of the alice was determined.

Her invention, the alice-stealer, was disguised as a pen. It would steal the 'extra' brain cells in the Periaqueductal gray area that would then be transmitted to a bracelet. The alice could be turned on and off, as well. Today, she was ready to test it on Fukutan, the substitute teacher. Narumi was on a 'field trip' with the high school principal, so Fukutan would be her.

She slowly walked into the room and made her way to her desk.

"Ohayo Imai-san," Iinchou called out.

Hotaru ignored him and sat down. She pulled out her 'pen' and 'bracelet', and started tinkering with it.

"Hotaru-chan?"

It was Anna and Nonoko. They made their way nervously to the famous Ice Queen, checking if she was alright or not.

Hotaru pulled out her baka gun. "Don't bother me," She warned coldly.

Anna and Nonoko nervously backed away and ran to their seat. Hotaru continued to fiddle with her pen, adjusting the voltage and screws.

Natsume, accompanied by Luna and Ruka, came in next. Luna was holding his arm, and looked completely revolting. Ruka was a little behind them, holding his pet bunny. His head was bowed down low, and looked depressed.

They made their way to the back of the classroom, aware of all the stares from their classmates minus Hotaru. She didn't miss the smirk that Luna flashed to her when she passed by.

_You're going to eliminated soon._

oO0Oo

Killua's face paled.

Illumi noticed this and smirked. "Do you know this girl, Killua?" He asked slyly.

Killua shook his head. "I've seen her before. She looks weak," He lied casually.

Illumi smirked. "Does she trust you?"

Killua shrugged. "I've seen her walking around. She seems like the innocent, friendly type."

Kikyo gasped. "Then that's perfect! Why don't you assassinate her?" She asked, clasping her hands together.

Silva nodded in approval. "It works. You're her classmate, and you can get close to her."

Killua tried to keep his face calm. "Why can't Kalluto do it?" He asked curiously.

"Because Kalluto's doing the Steinitz's elder son," Milluki answered bitterly.

Killua facepalmed. "Alright. Who's paying me to kill her?" _I'll play along for now. I'll gather intelligence, and warn them immediately._

"Koizumi. Luna Koizumi. She wanted us to '_vanquish all those connected to the elusive Yukihira family,"_ Illumi answered, flicking his fingernails.

"And who payed for the Steinitz family?" Killua asked, trying not to appear too interrogative, or they'll start suspecting.

"Dimitri Berkowitz."

_Dylan's dad?!_

"Alright. When is the deadline?" Killua asked professionally.

"Let's see...tonight," Illumi answered with a smile. He took a needle, and before Killua could react, stuck it inside Killua's head. Killua was now under control.

"Why don't you go get started?"

oO0Oo

Mikan switched back into Japanese and launched herself at Narumi-sensei, AKA otou-san.

"I...can't...believe...you...came...to...see...me...!" Mikan cried as she squeezed her fake dad.

"There there, Mikan-chan! I've brought someone else with me!" Narumi exclaimed.

Mikan loosened her grip on him and looked at the person Narumi was pointing at.

There was a tall, dirty-blond haired man. He was wearing a suit, and had a stern expression on him. "Kazumi Yukihira," He introduced.

"O-Ohayo," Mikan greeted politely.

"Also known as your uncle!" Narumi continued, a wide-grin on his face.

"Ehh?" Mikan gasped and looked at the man again. "Uncle?"

"Mikan..." He muttered and bent down and hugged her. "You're just like my brother..."

"What happened to him?" Mikan asked as she hugged her uncle.

Kazumi released her and sighed. "He died," He whispered.

Narumi looked between the two of them, and frowned. "Now, now, enough of that! Do you have any friends, Mikan-chan? You're friends back in Japan miss you _soooo_ much!" He cried happily.

Mikan nodded. "I have Athena! She's really nice. I'll show her too you," She replied. She grabbed Narumi's sensei's hand in her right, and her uncle's hand in her left, and led them towards Athena with a tracking alice she copied a few weeks ago for training.

oO0Oo

Athena was the happiest she could ever be. She had two, awesome brothers; one nineteen, and one eight. Her dad was cool and logical, and her mom was artistic and funny. The bodyguard loved to crack jokes with her, and although her older brother was a bit weird, she got along with him just fine, and her little brother was adorable!

"Hey Athena," Her little brother, William, asked seriously, 'what's it like in this school?"

Athena ate a cookie contentedly. "Fun," She answered.

"How fun?" Her older brother, Christopher, asked teasingly. "How's your alice?"

"One question at a time!" Athena snapped. "One, it's really fun. Two, it's doing fine, thank you."

"I'm hurt..." Christopher pouted. He grinned. "I wish I had an alice..."

"Yeah! Me too!" William agreed. Athena's dad laughed and ruffled his hair. "If you both had an alice, then we wouldn't even have any children at home to get mad at!" He joked.

"Hey! Dad! Don't do that!" William yelped and pushed his chair away from his dad. "Mom! Tell him to stop!"

Athena's mom, Sarah, laughed. "It's alr-oh! Athena! I think your friend is calling you!"

Athena turned around and saw Mikan. She had a long-haired blond guy behind her, and a short-haired dirty blond man behind her as well. "Mikan! Over here!" She called excitedly, waving her arms back and forth.

"'Kay!" Mikan called and ran over to the table, dragging the two men forward with an audible 'oof'.

"Mikan, my little brother William," Athena introduced, pointing at the adorable brown-haired boy with green eyes.

William waved shyly and clutched his mom's hand tightly.

"My older brother Christopher," Athena said, pointing to a tall-ish boy that looked around twenty. He had dark brown hair, and looked a bit like Athena's father.

"Yo," He waved.

"My dad.,"

"Hello, Mikan, how are you?" He asked warmly. "Is Athena a good girl at school?"

Mikan giggled. "I'm good, thank you. Athena's almost _perfect_ at school!" She answered.

Athena blushed. "And my mom."

Mikan grinned. "Nice to meet you all! My turn now,"

She turned towards her uncle and otou-san. "This is my uncle, Kazumi Yukihira," She introduced, pointing towards her uncle on her left.

Kazumi flashed a smile. "Nice to meet you all," He greeted in perfect english.

Mikan turned to her right. "And this is my homeroom teacher, Mr. Narumi! **(A.N. She's speaking English, so no sensei and whatnots)**

Athena smiled. "How about you guys stay together? I'm going to go take a walk with Mikan!" She announced. "Bye!"

"Have fun!" Athena's mom called out, and Mikan and Athena ran away.

oO0Oo

"Your homeroom teacher looks fun," Athena commented as they walked into the forest.

"He is! He's really nice. I call him 'dad' outside of school," Mikan grinned. She really liked Narumi-sensei, with his quirky personality and fun attitude, it was impossible not to like him. Unless you were Natsume, that is.

"Your uncle...he seems..." Athena began searching for the right word. Strict didn't really fit, but more like...tight, or nervous.

"I just met him, really," Mikan confessed. "I didn't even know I had an uncle until...thirty minutes ago."

Athena's jaw crashed to the floor. "You are so weird," She muttered. "Where's Killua? He disappeared..." She pondered out loud.

Mikan smiled. She activated her tracking alice, and looked left and right. "That way," She pointed, and literally dragged Athena to where Killua was sulking around.

A familiar blob of white hair.

"Killua!" Mikan shouted.

The spiky haired boy turned around.

Mikan and Athena both audibly gasped.

Instead of the normal mischievous glint in Killua's eyes, the laid-back attitude, his eyes were focused and narrowed. His hands were lengthened and the nails were sharpened to knife-like extremes. He was smirking, but this was not a casual smirk. This was a smirk that said: '_I'm going to kill you now'._

Without another word, the 'new' Killua launched himself at Mikan. Before she could react, he was already in front of her, conjuring a lightning bolt.

"Killua! What are you-AH!" Mikan waited for her life to end abruptly and painfully, but it never came. She slowly peeked out of the corners of her eyes. Killua seemed to be back to normal, his hands stuffed inside his pocket, with his smirk/grin. "Mikan, this is Athena. I'm controlling him for now. I can access all his memories. It's not good. I'm going to stay her, controlling him. Go to your uncle," Killua/Athena ordered.

"O-Okay," Mikan stuttered. She looked behind her at Athena's body. She was still standing, but it looked like she was sleeping standing up! "A-are you alright by yourself?" She asked worriedly.

"Let's go, Mikan," Killua suggested gently **(Remember, this is Athena!)**.

"Alright," Mikan agreed.

oO0Oo

Just before class started, Hotaru sneaked a look at the back of the classroom. Raising a small gun, she shot five rabbits to the other side of the room. Bracelet in hand, and made her way to the back table. The bracelet, Hotaru visited the academy's finest blacksmithed and used precious gems and metals. That was of no consequence, however. She was using this as lab equipment only, and her guinea pig was going to be Luna.

Everybody stared at her as she walked purposefully towards the back row. Luna glared at her as Hotaru walked right up to her.

"What do you want Imai?" She asked haughtily.

Hotaru walked right past her, 'dropping' the bracelet. She pretended to not notice, and she continued to walk to the other side of the room to pick up her five rabbits. After picking them up, she wordlessly made her way back to her desk, her brain exploding into a billion 'mwahahahas'.

oO0Oo

Luna smirked. _Stupid Imai can't even hold on to a dumb bracelet._ Releasing Natsume's arm for a moment, she bent down and picked up the bracelet. Even Luna, the girl who considered most things dumb, had to acknowledge that it was beautiful. Looking around, she deftly slipped it onto her wrist.

A long-haired, bespectacled man walked in. From the moment he came in, Luna knew he was a cowardly teacher. He walked slouchingly, and seemed to walk only on his toes. He looked nervous, and was constantly on the alert.

"O-Ohay M-Minna-" Fukutan-sensei began.

_Plop!_

A pen landed right in front of Hotaru. She picked it up and handed it to him. "I think you dropped your pen, sensei."

"A-arrigato," The teacher fumbled. He clicked on the pen...

ZAP!

The pen seemed to have sucked the living daylights out of Fukutan. While he 'clicked' the pen, his entire body began to look as if it were being sucked by a powerful vacuum. After a few seconds, the zapping stopped.

A piercing scream echoed in the classroom. Everybody turned around to look. I

It was Luna. Her hair was growing at an alarmingly fast speed. Soon, the entire class was _strangled_ in hair.

Hotaru, had, of course, anticipated this, and was already in her snail shelter, a smirk planted on her face.

_Next Step: Steal Luna's Alice_

**Oh wow was that a bad chapter.**

**I'm SO sorry for all of you romance fans; I'm still debating whether or not I should have twelve year old romance in here. My darer says it's better to please the audience, but I don't think I'll be able to pull it off!**  
***Sob***  
**Th-thanks...**  
***cry***  
**P-please r-review, f-favorite, and f-f-f-follow. **


	10. Chapter 10: Don't die!

**Alright! If you read the March Outlook, I will be updating weekly from now on, on Sunday's.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Killua Zoldyck, and the Zoldyck family.

Dylan frowned as he came in sight with his father. A thin, fit man, he had a permanent scowl etched on his clean-shaven face. He had a bodyguard beside him, and his eyes still remained as sullen as ever as they came into contact with his handsome son.

"Dylan," His father greeted. It was a greeting, in a sense, but in fact, it was just a disappointed growl. His father never loved his son, and he didn't bother hiding the fact.

Dylan's eyebrows raised in surprise. "He speaks!" He mocked towards a fake audience.

SLAP!

His father somehow conjured a ruler out of thin air and streaked it across his son's face. A blotch of red was beginning to form where the ruler had violently come in contact with Dylan's face.

"Don't talk to your father that way," His father reprimanded. He grabbed his son's wrist, avoiding the awkward stares were giving the father and son pair. He pulled Dylan in the direction of Lincoln Square; odd really. Considering the sullen disposition of his father, Dimitri, he should have pulled them towards the forest.

"What's the big idea, dad?" Dylan asked, stressing the word 'dad'. "You never come to these things unless you have a purpose."

"Do you know the Steinitz's?" Dimitri asked.

Dylan smirked. "I have the knowledge alice, dad."

"What does that do?" His father snapped.

"I ask myself a question, and the answer automatically comes up," Dylan answered, rolling his eyes. "You see, if you bothered to actually know why your son left the home, you would have benefited so much, old man."

"Don't talk to me like that," His father hissed. "About the Steinitz's, what do you know about them?"

Dylan scrunched up his eyes. Nah, I'll just lie. He'll never find out. "They are a powerful family; oil, railroads, you name it. Two sons. They reside in Seattle," He lied. He didn't bother telling his dad that they had a daughter, by the name of Athena. She, too, attended this school. To be honest, Dylan secretly liked Athena, although he never really considered the possibility. She just wasn't annoying like a lot of girls (A.N. I am NOT chauvinistic; I am a girl, but I'm just going from a guy's perspective right now, because face it, ten year old boys still think girls are weird O.o).

His father grinned. "Just as I calculated..." He muttered. "Well, off with you. I need some time alone."

Dylan smirked and bounded away before his sadistic father could change his mind. A evil grin spread over his face as he realized he could do anything right now. No detention, no classes, no evil father. Anything. Where is Athena? He asked himself, as he activated his alice. He felt like annoying someone today.

Alice-activated, he found himself bounding over to the grassy plane beside the forest. Squinting, he could see a familiar brown-haired girl. She seemed to be staring over the horizon, as the bright afternoon sun, albeit a cold one, was still hanging in the air. Smirking to himself, he shut down his alice and crept towards her, making as little noise as possible.

Now, he was only one feet away from her.

"Boo!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders.

oO0Oo

"Anyways, Killua has quite a few brothers. You are all in grave danger! They intend to assassinate you. A man named Dimitri Berkowitz wants to kill mom, dad, Chris, and William. This girl named Luna wants to kill Narumi, Kazumi, and Mikan. What do we do? I read from Killua's mind that the Zoldyck's never fail a mission."

They had ran as fast as they could towards the table where the adults plus two children were talking. At first, they seemed skeptical, since it was Killua, not Athena, but Killua/Athena assured them that Killua was indeed Athena Steinitz, and she was merely controlling him.

Kazumi stroked his chin. "This is most troubling.." He mused. "Isn't Luna in your class, Narumi?"

Narumi nodded thoughtfully. "Why would she want us and Mikan dead?" He asked, shooting a look at Mikan. She was pale, and seemed to be shivering.

"Well I know why Dimitri wants us to die! He's still bitter over the fact that we didn't merge," Athena's father growled. "That idiot..."

"Calm down honey," His wife soothed. "We'll be fine."

"I don't want to die!" William cried as he held his father tightly. "I"m only eight! I never got the opportunity to meet Ash Ketchum's voice actor!"

Chris, under normal circumstances, would have snickered, but this situation seemed to call for a calm mind and alert body. Laughing would have done the opposite. "The bodyguards won't stand a chance," He announced, sizing up the black-clad men. "The Zoldyck's are too good."

"Yeah," Athena/Killua said soberly. "They never lose."

"Why! Why must that stupid hag, that strawberry girl, kill me?! What is wrong with her? I'm only ten! I never did a lot of things that I wanted to do! I didn't even say goodbye to most of my friends!" Mikan yelled as she clung on to her uncle. "I don't want to die!"

Suddenly, out of the blue, Killua started choking. His body started to twitch, and he collapsed to the ground and his breathing started to hitch.

"Athena? I mean, Killua?" Mikan asked as she checked his forehead. He seemed to be burning, and his pale skin looked deathly white. "What's happening to him, I mean her, I mean...just what's happening to her/him!" She asked frightfully.

Kazumi dropped to his knees and checked Killua's temperature, while the rest of the adults, plus two children, gathered around his body to check up on him.

"He's very feverish," Kazumi announced. "He's going to die."

Mikan pulled a face. "There must be another way!" She exclaimed.

Kazumi nodded. Activating his alice, the alice of longevity, he transferred quite a bit of life power into the failing boy. Whatever the cause of his sudden illness, it disappeared the moment the energy entered his body. His eyes narrowed to slits, and the same dangerous aura that he exhibited on the planes was now back.

He only had one thought on his brain, after a refreshing nap.

Kill Mikan Sakura.

oO0Oo

Athena's eyes snapped open as Dylan jumped on her.

"Hahaha!" Dylan laughed as Athena twirled around in anger.

"What.." She started, a murderous glare in her eyes, "ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Woah, chill. You looked a bit lonely," Dylan lied, holding up his hands in defense.

"I was- oh no." Realization dawned upon her. Dylan interrupted her mind control sequence. That meant...

Killua could be dead. If he weren't dead...

He would be killing Mikan.

Athena's jaw dropped.

After this, Dylan, I swear, I will kill you!

oO0Oo

"Ow! Ow! First my dad, now you, stop dragging me!" Dylan complained as Athena hauled him all the way towards the tea hall. "The ground is cold!" He added.

Athena glared at him. "If you ever see me staring off in the distance," She began murderously, "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Owch! Okay, OWCH! Why?" Dylan winced as his head hit a rock. He activated his alice, and the pain faded, replaced by shock.

Athena was controlling Killua?

"Yeah, know-it-all. He could be dead! That's not the worst, if he were alive, then Mikan would be dead!" She snapped.

Information flowed into Dylan's head like a waterfall. He didn't even know what to say. He didn't know what to think of the cheerful Japanese girl, other than the fact that she was exceedingly loud, and that he often wished she were gone. But the thought of her...dead, killed by Killua, who was a trained Zoldyck?

That was not the ending he was hoping for.

A scream penetrated the silence. Athena stiffened and dropped Dylan's hand. "Don't touch me," she warned, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Killua...Zoldyck...

oO0Oo

Killua raised a lightning bolt, ready to kill Mikan. The adults were all clustered around her, but he electrocuted them. They would wake up soon enough. He never killed more than he needed too, and all he needed to kill was Mikan.

For some reason, his body didn't seem to agree with his decision. It would suddenly jerk away when he was about to aim a lightning bolt at her, or he would find his legs slowing down when he was chasing her. He dismissed it, and thought that it was probably because of lack of sleep. But that didn't seem right. Something about killing this girl made him feel subconsciously uncomfortable.

The past hour was extremely weird. His entire body felt like it was disobeying the commands his brain were sending him, and he seemed to have blacked out for half an hour. Why, he had no clue. His face was pitiless as he gazed at the terrified girl.

oO0Oo

Mikan sobbed as Killua raised his lightning bolt higher and higher. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, as his hand came crashing down, she could practically feel the heat..

"Mikan! Are you okay?" Killua's voice sounded normal again.

"Heh?" Mikan uncovered her hands from her eyes. Killua was back to normal again. He held out his hand and helped her up.

"This is Athena. Get the adults to wake up," She commanded.

Mikan nodded and shook each of the groaning adults. William and Christopher would have to wait.

Kazumi was the first to wake up. His eyes bolted open and he immediately began fussing over Mikan, like any sensible uncle.

"Uncle, I'm fine! Listen to Athena!" Mikan protested, pointing at the possessed Killua.

"Okay. Killua's brother has the needle manipulation alice. He sticks needles inside people's brains, which makes them follow his orders. Killua has one that tells him to kill Mikan. His mind is a mess right now. I need you to somehow get that needle out of his brain!" Killua/Athena demanded urgently.

"Where is that?" Narumi asked, brushing the dust off of his pants. He walked over to Killua's body and peered at his head. "I don't see anything."

"It's really small," Athena/Killua said urgently. "Keep on looking"

Narumi was about to touch Killua's hair, but Mikan stopped him. "No! It's not their! It's stuck sideways!" She shrieked. She took a tentative step forward, closing one eye, and extracted a long, shimmery silver needle out of his head.

Killua immediately snapped wide awake. He suddenly felt...so...enlightened. As Athena's control wavered and soon ebbed away, all the guilt of what he had unconsciously done soon began to claw at his conscience. He stood in shock, at the afraid Mikan, the unconscious Steinitz's, a gaping Kazumi Yukihira and Narumi.

"Killua!" Mikan exclaimed happily. She threw away the needle and hugged him before releasing him. "Why were you trying to kill me?"

"My...brother..." Killua muttered. "Sorry..." He didn't dare meet her eyes.

Mikan's uncle walked over to Killua and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If what we heard from Athena is true, then we are all in grave danger. Mikan, we have to find the school principal."

Mikan nodded and activated her tracking alice. "Er...he is...this way!"

They all followed Mikan as she walked towards the Elementary School Building. Entering the facilities, they walked as fast as they could towards the principal's office.

When they reached the door, without even knocking, they entered.

"Boo," Someone said quietly from behind Mikan.

Mikan turned around. "What...are...you...doing...here...?"  
**  
Okay. Sorry for the late update. I was literally ONE sentence away from finishing, but I was pretty busy because of really weird things that happened in my life (shares a look with rapidreader666) but I'm fine now.**

Plz review, favorite, and follow.  
Sorry, (I'm going to call my darer Kiki from now on)  
Sorry Kiki. 


End file.
